Everything changes with one bite
by Hockey.750
Summary: Samantha is Scott's younger sister but only by a year. Stiles is their best friend and maybe a little more to Sam. They do everything together not just the fun stuff. What happens when the supernatural get involved?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm trying this out. I hope you guys like it so far. I will try to update at least once every week. Well please R/R :) that's it for now, Enjoy! :D oh and i own nothing but Sam  
**

* * *

You know how you always have the one night that changes the rest of your life? Well tonight was one of them.

I was trying to read but Scott, my idiotic brother older only by a year, decided that it would be nice to blast his music tonight with the door open. Yeah, not such a good idea. I walked to his room and saw him doing chin ups. "Scott, you're gonna kill yourself. You know that right?" He looked up at me and let go of the bar. "Shut up, I'm going to make first line for lacrosse this year. That's why I need to keep in shape". I rolled my eyes at him and before I turned to walk down the stairs I told him "Oh and by the way. Turn the freaking music down! It doesn't need to be this loud...". I slammed the door and walked down to the kitchen to grab some chips or something since we had supper not to long ago. It was only about 8:00 pm. So I still had lots of time to kill before going to bed.

Something caught my attention outside. Its seemed as though it was climbing the roof. " Sam, what was that?" I heard my brother call to me as he was coming to join me with my hockey stick. " Aww, Scott it's probably just a raccoon or something. Are you honestly going to kill it with my hockey stick? And you better not break that or you're buying me a new one". Scott ignored me as he opened the front door and went outside. I decided I would follow him to stop him from killing anything in case it really was just an animal. We heard something fall. Something much bigger than just a raccoon and just as Scott was raising my stick to hit him when we heard a yell and that set off a chain reaction and we ended up all yelling. "Woah, stop! It's me, Stiles!" Scott looked as if he was gonna hit him anyways for scaring us like that. Before anything could happened I stepped between them as Scott was asking Stiles: " What the hell are you doing?" He looked at him in shock. "You guys weren't answering your phones." he flipped around and landed in the grass. Scott stepped around me. "Seriously, you could have juts knocked on the door like a normal person". Stiles thought about it for a second. " Now see, that's why you're the smart one Sam". He winked at me and kept going. "Anyways I came here to let you know that I heard on the dispatch that two joggers found a body in the woods! Well actually they only found half, and that's why we are going to go look for the other half." Was he serious right now? It's dark outside and he wants to go in the woods to look for a dead body? "Stiles are you crazy? No. We are not going. It's dark and it's too dangerous." They both just shook their heads and looked at me. "Sam, mom won't be here until late tonight. You'll be safe. You have us two. Oh come on, have a little fun." Scott was smiling and pushing towards Stiles jeep. "Fine. Someone has to be there and bring us home when you two get lost anyways. Might as well be me. Scott don't forget your inhaler." I hopped in the middle in between Scott and Stiles in the jeep.

We finally got there 20 minutes later. We all jumped out of the jeep and started walking in the woods, Stiles leading since he had the flashlight. Not that I was one to complain, but it was cold tonight and all I had brought was my hockey jacket which was warm but only if you wore the sweatshirt underneath which I forgot at home. "Guys, are we really doing this?" Stiles looked back at me and said "Yeah we really are. It's not like you can turn around now. I'm your ride home. So your stuck with us." I looked at Scott to see what he thought of this. "Wait, which part of the body are we looking for again?" Scott casually asked. Stiles slowed down and "Huh, I didn't even think about that." Did he just laugh? This is so not funny. Scott continued. "And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Okay. That's it we are turning around right this instant. Let's go right now." As I started to turn around Stiles pushed me down. "What the-" "shhh. Let's go". Stiles just cut me off. I looked up and I saw a bunch of lights and dogs coming our way. Scott was having trouble breathing so I stayed behind to make sure he was okay although Stiles was already off running. We finally got up and heard Stiles yell. We hid behind a tree as Mr. Stilinski talking to his son. "So where's your usual partners in crime?" Stiles gave him a questioning look. "Who? Scott? He's at home, said he wanted to get a good night sleep for practice tomorrow." Stiles was lying pretty good so far. "And where's Sam then? She's usually around too". Oh great. He just had to ask about me. "Ahh, she's uhm, got hockey practice tomorrow. She's getting a good night's rest also. You know girls and there beauty sleep..." Since when do I ever do a beauty sleep for heaven's sake. Mr. Stilinski did not look as though he believed Stiles. For me and Scott's sake let's hope he did. "Fine. Well you and I young man will have a little conversation about something called invasion of privacy." Great. Now we have to walk back through these woods and walk home in the pouring rain. "Damn." Scott seemed just as disappointed as me. "Well at least we can get a workout Scott. You did say you needed to stay in shape for Lacrosse, right?" Scott started walking faster. "Well yeah but not like this. And not this late at night in the woods. It's like past 10 now". After that we kept walking in silence hearing the branches beneath our feet and occasional animals.

Scott took a break to take his puffer. But just as he was about to take a breath a pack of deers started coming right towards us. We both ducked down in the grass. One of their hooves hit me in the back of the head but it wasn't enough to knock me out. I did feel blood though. Once they were all gone Scott helped me up. "I lost my inhaler help me look for it." I started to push away leaves and branches while holding my head to stop the bleeding. "Hey woah stop. Sam your head, let me see." He turned me around and pushed away my hair. "Really Scott it's nothing. I just need to keep pressure on it. I don't even have a headache". He sighed. "Yeah well that might change in the morning." he backed up and hit something hard. We looked down and saw the other half of the body. Her eyes were open and it seemed as though she was looking at me. Scott fell backwards hitting his back against the tree. I was in shock at seeing a dead body. I snapped out of hit when I heard Scott yell. I turned around and saw some kind of big animal, almost like a deformed wolf, with red eyes. It attacked Scott so I ran after it. "Let him go!". As if he heard me he let him go and ran off in the woods.

We finally made it out onto the road. Scott lifted up his shirt to show a bite mark on his side. "Oh my god, Scott. We need to get you checked. That thing could've had rabies or something." He gave me a look and started walking home. "No I'm fine. I just want to go home and forget about it. Besides if anyone should go to the hospital right now it's you". I hated hospitals. I don't know why but I just can't stand needles. "No way. Like you said, let's just get home before mom does". We finally made it home safely. I set my alarm and passed out in my bed. I will never forget that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had nothing to do all day so i decided to make a second chapter :) Reviews are always welcome and i own nothing but my OC. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I woke up in the morning with a huge migraine. I guess Scott was right for once, but that's alright. I'll just take two Tylenol and i should be good for  
now anyways. I decided to wear black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a blue see through long sleeve shirt. When i got downstairs i found some rice krispies and milk and ate that. My mom and Scott came down to join me. "Good morning sweetie." she passed by and kissed the top of my head before going over to the coffer maker. Scott took a granola bar from the coverts and darted for the door to leave for school."Stiles said he would pick us up". I wasn't sure if he was aware of this fact or not. "Yeah i know but i decided to take my bike today". Unlike Scott i didn't own a bike and i also had to bring my hockey bag with me. "Fine suit yourself but I'm hopping in with him. I don't feel like walking". As i finished saying that i heard a honk in our drive way. I grabbed my green jacket from the hanger and my hockey bag and stick. As i passed by Scott, i hit him in the back of the head saying "beat you there bro". I ran out into the car with Stiles and launched my bag in the back. Stiles looked at me with a confused look. "What's so funny?". It actually wasn't even that funny but i was just in a good mood. "Nothing really. By the way thanks for the ride. I so did not feel like carrying my bag to school". I started changing the channel and heard the song 'Wonderwall' by Oasis. I started singing out loud. "Today is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you." I looked at a laughing Stiles and said "what? It's my favorite song man. You should actually be singing it with me for bringing me in the woods yesterday night." and so he joined in. "I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do, about you now."

By the time we got to the school we couldn't stop laughing. Then I saw Jackson pull up beside my brother and hit him with his door. "Isn't he just a jerk? Or is it just me Stiles?" He got out of the car. "Oh trust me. It's not just you." I got out too and went to catch up with him. We met up Scott at the front of the stairs. Then i remembered my headache so i dropped my bag and took out a Tylenol from the bottle. "Woah slow down on the meds there Sam". I hit Stiles in the shoulder and took the water that he was passing me. "Shut up. I hit my head yesterday before Scott got bit." Stiles eyes lit up. "oh yeah! I forgot about that! Let me see this thing man." Scott lifted up his shirt to show Stiles the big white bandage. Well it used to be but now it was stained with dry blood. "Woah, what do you think bit you?" Scott put his shirt back down. "I think it was a wolf." Stiles didn't believe him. "A wolf? No. No way. There haven't been wolves in California for like 60 years." I took his arm to stop him. "Stiles i was there too. It was like a deformed wolf or something. And the scariest part was that it had red eyes." He still didn't believe us but at least he didn't argue with me. Scott continued. "But guess what? We found the body". We started walking again towards the front steps of the school. "Yeah. It was a girl. We found the top half of her body." Stiles was beaming at this information. "Awesome! That's just amazing. It's the best thing that's ever happened to this town". At that moment we all heard heels clicking up the steps to where we were standing. "Hey Lydia, how are you doing this fine morning?" Stiles asked Lydia but as usual she just kept walking on like she hadn't heard anything. "or you can just keep on ignoring me." I gave him a sad look. "But that's alright because she is not the ideal girl right Sam?" Wait, what? "Then who is the ideal girl Stiles?" Scott gave Stiles a glare and just walked on to English class. Stiles put his arm around my shoulder and dragged me with him in the school. "Oh no one Sam. No one at all." When we entered the school i went off to the french class as Stiles went off to English with Scott. "See you after school. I can watch about 10 minutes of your lacrosse try-outs so do good." I shouted out to Stiles. He gave me one last wave and went into class and so i did the same.

I entered just as the bell rang and went to go sit beside Emilie. "Hey Em." She looked up from her notebook and smiled. She had dark black hair and was sorta tanned with dark brown eyes that looked almost black. "hi, you never answered my text last night." I looked away. I didn't want to lie to my best friend. "Ah, i was really tired and i had to get rest for school and hockey and all." I looked up to see her questioning look. "Right, hockey... Want me to go watch after school?" I started playing with my pen. "No it's okay Stiles said he might come watch me after lacrosse with Scott. Also he's my ride home so he has no choice." She looked at me with a brightness in her eyes. "Yeah, Stiles. He's so nice, especially to you. I wonder why?" What was she trying to imply? "Ah, maybe because he's my brother's best friend and we also grew up together so yeah pretty much." Just then the teacher came into class and started speaking french. "Calmez-vous les élèves. Les classes ont commencées. Now what did i just say?" and that was the end of that conversation.

After school ended i went straight to the lacrosse field. I met up with Scott and Stiles. "But if you play then i have nobody to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles said. "I can't sit out anymore. My whole life i've been sitting out on the sidelines. This season i make first line." Stiles finally acknowledged me unlike Scott. "oh hey Sam! So the plan is that you watch ten minutes of my lacrosse try out then go to the ice rink which is like 5 minutes from the school. So you can walk right? Right. And then me and Scott meet you there and watch whatever time is left from your practice. Alright?" Wow. Did he even take a breath in between words? "Uhm yeah, okay Stiles whatever you say. And i am sitting on the bench with you during this practice by the way. I'm only here for a little while so I'm the coach won't mind." Stiles just nodded. I looked over to see Scott looking over his shoulder at some girl. She was pretty, i had to admit it. "Stiles, who is that? Over there on the bench sitting next to Lydia." he looked over and said " oh her? That's Alison, why?". I had to laugh because it was just too cute. "I think my brother just discovered what it feels to like someone." I nudged his shoulder and winked at him. He nudged me back as he said "If you ask me, i know what it's like to like a girl for a while now. I just haven't had the courage to ask her out. I don't wanna ruin the friendship and all." Aww, Stiles had a crush on someone. "Oh stiles, it's alright. I'm sure she likes you back. Because if she doesn't, she's missing out." I put my arm around his shoulder to comfort him. He looked down at me. I never noticed how nice his eyes were before. They were the purest color of brown with a shine. And just like that, the moment between us was over as i heard Scott groaning in pain. I looked up to see him holding his ears as the ball hit him in the face. Stiles sighed. I yelled to him. "Scott! Get up!". He got up and the next ball he caught. Me and Stiles both jumped up in victory. After that he just kept catching them without even flinching. Then i noticed the time. "Shit! I have to go, practice is starting in half an hour and i still need to get my equipment on. Bye Stiles, don't forget to pick me up." He got up at the same time as i did. "Don't worry i won't forget. I promise." I gave him a quick hug and shouted out "thanks!" as i started running to his jeep to get my stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 :) I own nothing but my O/C. Enjoy :D**

* * *

When i arrived to the arena i ran straight for the dressing room. Half the girls were already on the ice. I got dressed real quick and went on. I hadn't skated in a while and I forgot how much fun it was.

It was finally 5 and everyone jumped off the ice. I didn't want to get off just yet but i was dying of heat in my equipment so i decided to go change and keep my skates on. Besides, Scott and Stiles weren't even here yet. "Hey, you have to get off the ice. I need to pass the zamboni." I snapped my head up to see Boyd coming my way. "Please, can you pass it later. I haven't been on during the entire summer and i need to practice my shots." He finally nodded and walked away. I started practicing my slap shots.

It had been half an hour and Stiles and Scott still didn't show up. Well i guess they forgot about me. I went back to the dressing room and took a shower since no one else was here. As i was coming out of the shower with a towel around me someone decided to walk in. "I, crap! I am so so sorry! I didn't meen to..." Stiles turned a bright shade of red just like me and put his hands in front of his eyes and just stood there. "Stiles, you still haven't learned the technique of knocking?! Just get out please so i can change". He got out and shut the door. Oh my god. What am i gonna do with him? I got dressed and came out of the dressing room fully clothed with my curly, dirty blond hair down, with my bag over one shoulder and my sticks in my right hand. I didn't see the boys so i guessed they would be waiting outside since the arena was kinda cold and with what happened with Stiles and all. I went outisde and saw them standing outside Stiles jeep. Scott looked up when he heard me. "Hey, how was practice?". I looked over to Stiles who was keeping his head down as i said this. "oh it was fun, but you know what Scott? I think someone needs to learn how to, knock on a freakin' door before entering!" Stiles turned around and jumped in his jeep. "i'm sorry Sam, i really didn't meen to..." I rolled my eyes and slid in beside him. "Just shut up and drive. Oh by the way, what took you guy so long? My practice ended like an hour ago". Scott shut the door and looked over to Stiles. "We went to the woods to find my inhaler and Stiles you need to drop me off at work". Stiles suddenly turned a sharp right and that caused my head to hit his shoulder. Not helping the headache. "Sorry guys, anyways guess who we saw there?" i thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. Who would be lurking around in the woods?" He gave a small laugh and told me. "We saw Derek Hale". I lookd at him in surprise. "Isn't that the guy who's family burned down with the house? And did you find the body?" Scott just skook his head. "No. The killer must have moved it and yeah that's the guy". That's a little creepy to hear. The killer was still out there and he could attack at any moment. Poor Derek. If my family had died, I don't know what I would do. I would probably go into depression. Would I have to live with my father? No , no way i am never going to see that man again after what he did and caused to my family. I didn't even consider him my dad any more. Stiles dad was the closest thing I had to a dad and I planned on keeping it that way. "Sam, you okay?" I looked over to Scott who was looking down at me with a concerned look. "yeah I'm alright. Just tired is all". I layed my head against the back of the seat and dozed off until we arrived at my house.

I woke up and my head somehow landed on Stiles shoulder during the ride. "Sam, we're here. Wake up". I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him. "Already? That was fast". He smiled. "Not really. You just kinda passed out. You sure you're alright?" I felt tired but that was about it. "Yeah I'm good. You coming in?" He looked at me surprised. "Yeah sure. What else would I do tonight?" We got out of the car and went insisde. My mom wasn't home yet and Scott was working. I hadn't eaten supper so i was gonna make some Kraft Diner. I put my bag and green coat away and headed to the kitchen. "Stiles, want some KD? I'm making some". He followed behind me to the kitchen. "Yeah that sounds good actually. I haven't really eaten anything since lunch". Neither had I. I grabbed the pot and started boiling some water. I took out the milk, butter and pepper. While we were waiting for the water to boil i put my iPhone in the iHome. I put my favorite song on which was 'wonderwall'. "How many times do you listen to this song a day?" Stiles said to me. I turned around and walked up to him. "Okay it's like the best song I've ever heard so you know what? I don't care what you think about it." He laughed and so did I took a step closer to me. He lifted his hand to my cheek and gave me space to turn away from him. But that was the problem. I didn't want to take a step back. Instead I took another step closer to him so that we were almost touching. I looked down at his lips and looked back up to his eyes and gave him a small smile. He put his arms around my waist and started to lean in so I closed my eyes. His lips finally met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. My heart started beating faster. I never knew his lips could be so soft.

We both jumped away from each other when we heard the water from the pot burning the stove. I ran over to the stove and moved the pot away. Well, there goes our supper. I didn't feel like making KD anymore anyways. I put the things away and turned to look at Stiles. The song 'Wonderwall' finally came to an end. "So. I guess that clears up the friendship thing. Wait, was I the girl you were talking about at lacrosse?" He looked away shyly. "Yeah, sorta. If you don't want to be anything more than friends that's okay". Was he regretting the kiss? "Stiles, i really wouldn't mind being more than friends. Not saying that we have to, depending on how you feel. Like if you think it will be weird or if it's wro-" He took me in his arms and kissed me again. "Just shut up Sam". Well that was one way to shut me up. His lips crashed onto mine as he pushed me against the counter. I let out a soft moan. He gripped my waist closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly sweeped his tongue over the inside of my lower lip. Just as i opened my lips Scott walked in soaking wet. We both looked back towards the door letting go of each other. Scott stood frozen by the doorway. "Oh my god. I did not just see that. I didn't see anything". He ran up to his room and left us wondering what he did actually see. "Well I better go see my dad at home. I'll pick you up tomorrow? And Scott if he wants". I had to laugh remembering Scott's reaction. "Yes that would be awesome. I'll, ah, talk to Scott later. See if he wants a ride." He gave me one last peck on the lips and walked back to his jeep. I closed the door and leaned against it. Am i really dating Stiles now? This day could not get any better. I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Doritos. I went upstairs to Scott's room. I took a deep breath and knocked. "Hey, Scott?" I heard some things moving around until the door finally opened. "Yeah? What's up?" Was he trying to hide the fact that he just saw me and Stiles or something else? "ah just checking to see if you're okay, with what happened just now." He sighed. "Yeah, whatever, I mean, I knew Stiles liked you and all". That fact surprised me. "You knew and you never told me, what the hell is up with that, bro?" He suddenly started breathing heavier like he was mad or something. "Okay, if anyone should be mad right now, it should be me, not you". He just slammed his door on my face and said nothing else. That was weird. Sure we were siblings and we fought a lot but we never seriously got mad at each other. It was more of a playful fight. Something was definitely wrong with him and I planned on finding out. That night I went to bed with a smile on my face remembering what had happened with Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 :) Thank you PlayMate1964 for the review and all others who are following or added this story to their favorites ;) I also try to make as few errors as possible, I own nothing but my O/C! Enjoy :)**

* * *

This morning was one of the weird ones. Why? Because while i was eating breakfast Scott ran inside soaking wet when it wasn't even raining. In fact, the sun was shining brightly. He ran up the stairs and into his room. I decided to follow him. "Scott? Scott, what happened?" He replied with a low "nothing". What was going on with him lately? First he gets angry really fast and now he's waking up early in the morning to do what, take strolls in the forest? "Well, can I at least know where you were? Oh and are you getting a ride with Stiles?" He opened the door and walked right past me. "I was no where Sam and no i will not be taking a ride with you two love birds". Okay. I was done talking to him. I went downstairs grabbed my jacket and went outside just as Stiles was pulling up. As soon as he pulled up I jumped in. "Hey beautiful, how was your morning?" I looked straight ahead. "Not really good. Would you answer me honestly if i asked you something?" He nodded his head so I continued. "Well, have you, i don't know, been noticing something is different with Scott? Like if it's not his anger issue, it's his disappearance issue". He gave me a concerned look and took my hand. "You've been noticing too? I thought it was just me. I'm sorry but someone doesn't just get skills like that for lacrosse over night". He had a point there. "Okay well i did some research and, you promise not to laugh at what I'm about to propose?" I gave him a weird look. "Well that depends, what are you about to propose?" He turned his head to look straight ahead as we were turning onto the street of our school. "Okay well, i have this one theory. You know how Scott said a wolf bit him?" That made me shiver remembering that night again. "Yeah I was there. It was more of an over sized rabid wolf". He took a deep breath. "Exactly, and he has all his mood swings and like you said, his disappearances. Puberty is obviously not the answer for this. So I did my research and guess what popped up". Okay now I'm kinda scared of what he is going to say next. "What? What did you find Stiles? Is it a disease, I hope it's not contagious". He laughed at that statement. "No, it is not a disease. It said he could be a werewolf Sam. A freakin' werewolf with supernatural powers". Was he serious right now? Apparently he was since he was giving me a dead serious look. He parked in the school's parking lot and stepped out. I did the same. "Stiles really? A werewolf? Do you honestly think they exist?" He walked me to my locker and turned me so I was looking up at him. "Just think about it okay? I'll talk to you after school. He bent down to give me a small kiss on the lips and walked away. Once he was gone I heard someone squealing like a little girl. I turned around and saw Emilie jumping up and down with her hands reaching out into the air. "Oh my god! Finally, i was wondering when you two were going to take the next step, if you know what I mean. She gave me a wink and I just sighed and dragged her to our first class.

School finally came to an end and I went to the field to go watch the boys play lacrosse. Also to keep and eye on Scott but no one had to know that. As I arrived, I saw Stiles trying to get Scott's attention but he just ignored him and went on to play. I jogged up to Stiles to see what was going on. "Stiles, what's wrong?" He turned around as he heard my voice. "I tried telling Scott this but he wouldn't listen to me. My dad was talking to someone on the phone and I overheard them saying that they found animal hairs on the body in the woods and the hair came from a wolf". So it was a wolf. Stiles theory could actually be possible. No, Scott is not a werewolf. But what if he is? The coach whistled and Stiles ran off with Scott to go to the center of the field. I saw Scott waving to Alison. She smiled and waved back. Is something going on between them two that my brother hasn't told me yet? Not that he has been talking to me lately period but still. These things just can't go unmentioned.

The group finally broke and the practice started. The game was pretty slow until Jackson randomly rammed into my brother. He got back up and went to face off with him. The whistle blew and Scott was suddenly off flipping through the air until he arrived at the net. Without hesitation he shot the ball and it went in. What he just did was pretty impossible for a guy with asthma and I'm pretty sure he didn't take gymnastics when he was younger. I looked over to Stiles from the bleachers and saw that he was thinking the same thing as me. There was only one explanation for this. My brother was a werewolf.

Once the practice finally ended I decided to go over to Stiles house. We went up to his bedroom and closed the door even though his dad wasn't home. "Okay so I believe you, Scott's a werewolf. Now what?" He took my phone out of my hands. "What are you doing?" I saw him going through my contacts. "First we invite Scott over here to let him know what's going on". I went to go sit on his bed but ended up laying down. I hadn't noticed how tired I was. I wasn't sleeping very well lately. I've been staying up late worrying about Scott. Stiles went over to his laptop letting me rest.

Apparently I fell asleep but I wasn't sure for how long. I opened my eyes and saw Scott and Stiles arguing about some party. I got up and walked over to them. "Guys what's going on". They both looked over to me, not aware that I woke up. Stiles was the first to talk. "Scott is canceling his date with Alison tonight because guess what? It's a full moon". He took Scott's phone and started dialing Alison's number. Scott suddenly took Stiles and slammed him against the wall raising his fist. He then punched the chair knocking it down. I slowly walked up behind him, not touching him, scared of what he might do if I frightened him. "Okay, Scott just calm down. Everything's alright. We can help you through this". I guess he just realized what was going on when he looked at me then back to Stiles frightened face. "I'm, I'm sorry. I have to go get ready for that, for that date". He walked out of the room. Stiles moved to go put his chair back until we saw what was on the back. Three cuts went lacrosse the back of the chair like claw marks. "Okay, that's it. I am going to that party even if I am only in 9th grade. I need to make sure Scott doesn't lose control on Alison like he just did on you". Stiles walked up in front of me. "Sam, no. You can't go. It's too dangerous". I started to walk out his door when he followed up behind me. "Fine, I'll go with you but if anything happens you do not get in the middle of it, got it?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you, and I don't care how I look but I don't feel like changing so I am going like this". I was currently wearing black Nike jogging pants and a beige long sleeve shirt with a white tank top under. I had my hair in a loose low ponytail and wasn't wearing any make-up. Make-up just made my face itchy so I never wore any. Stiles looked me over and wrapped his hands around my waist. "You look gorgeous. Now let's go eat some food before this party and not burn it like last time". I went on the tip of my toes and put my lips to his. Once we broke away I told him "That was because you distracted me mister". He took my hand and brought me downstairs.

Once we arrived at the party I was on the look-out for Scott. I saw him dancing with Alison. "Do you want something to drink?" Stiles asked me. "yes please, I'll just grab a water". There wasn't really anything none alcoholic right now. I mean it is a party for 16 year old. He left to get us some drinks when I saw Scott suddenly leave Alison like he was in pain. "Scott, are you okay?" He walked right by me without even acknowledging my appearance. By the time I got outside he was in the car and leaving. I saw Stiles run up beside me. "Stiles you need to drive me home. Like right now". We ran to his jeep and went to my house. The car hadn't even stopped even as I ran out and into the the house. I heard Scott's shower running in his room. "You could have at least waited until the car was parked". I ignored Stiles and ran upstairs. Stiles followed behind me and knocked on the door. "Scott open the door. We can help you". He opened the door but not enough to let us in. "No, you need to find Alison". Stiles kept trying to push the door open but it was no use because Scott was so much stronger. "She got a ride with someone, she's good". Scott was breathing heavily and I could hear the worry in his voice. "Listen to me. Derek is the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods". Stiles turned to me and remembered something. "Scott, I think Derek is the one who gave her a ride home". Then the weight on the door disappeared and we rushed in to see Scott jumping out the window. I looked over to Stiles. "Shit, that's not good".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wasn't so sure about the ending but whatever, it's all good. And i might not be updating as much lately since hockey season has started and the training off ice and stuff so just giving a warning. Also school will be starting in a little more than a week. ugh, so don't want to go back to that routine. Anyways enough about me, Here's chapter 5. ****Oh and thank you for the reviews and the follows and the favorites again ;)** I own nothing but my own O/C. Enjoy :) 

* * *

I ran into my driveway ready to go find Scott in the woods before he hurt anyone. Stiles grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Sam, you can't go. You promised you wouldn't get in the middle of this". I turned around and rested my hand on his cheek. "I have to go. It's my brother out there and he might hurt someone if he gets the chance. He's not thinking straight Stiles". He gave me the saddest look. "Please don't go. I'll go, you go to Alison's house and make sure she's alright". I don't even know where she lives. I've never even talked to the girl. "I have a better idea. Stiles you go to Alison's and I go calm my brother down, alright? Then I text you where to come pick us up". He was pressing his lips into a hard line, deciding whether or not to let me go. "Okay, well i really have to go". As I turned to leave he grabbed my face fiercely in his hands and pulled me to him before crushing his lips onto mine. He ran his hands through my hair as I had one of my arms around his neck and the other resting on his chest. We broke away and he looked straight into my eyes. "If anything happens you run, got it?" I nodded my head and left for the woods. I tied my hair into a loose ponytail again because Stiles sorta of untied the last one.

I was looking around aimlessly through the woods. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. It was Stiles texting me that Alison was at her house and she was okay. I texted him back saying that I still hadn't found him and that i had to go. I put my phone on silent just in case. "Scott? Scott where are you?" I heard someone brushing through the leaves. I looked over to my left and saw Scott and some guy rolling down the hill until the guy finally stopped and pushed Scott up against a tree. "Where is she?" I ran up to him. "Scott, Alison's okay. Stiles checked on her, and who are you exactly?" The guy looked up at me and I swear he looked familiar. "Shh, quiet". The first time we meat and he's already telling me to shut up? "Too late they're already here. Run". What was going on? Why did i have to run? I had no time to question as that guy suddenly took my arm and made me run. Scott had other plans though since he ran the other direction just as a bright explosion of lights hit the tree in front of him. He covered his eyes and was wavering around. I tried running towards him but the guy wouldn't let me go. An arrow came out of no where and struck Scott in the arm. I was being dragged behind a tree in view of Scott.. Three men stepped out with bows and arrows and guns. I wanted badly to go help Scott. "Let me go! I have to help him". He put his hand over my mouth. We were not getting off to a good start here. "Do you want to die too?" Scott was gonna die? I was not letting that happen. He let me go and attacked both men except for the one in the middle. I ran towards Scott and pulled the arrow out of his arm. We all took off running towards the end of the forest. I had to take a break to catch my breath so I sat down next to a tree and looked over to Scott who was holding his arm in pain. I crawled over to him and took his arm in my hands. "Scott we need to get this bandaged or something before you bleed to death". Scott took his arm back and ignored me as usual. "Who are they?" Actually the better question would be who is the guy standing right in front of us. "Hunters. They've kinda been hunting us for centuries". Scott started standing up. I still hadn't caught my breath yet so I stayed down. "Us? You mean you! You did this to me". The leather jacket guy took a step forward. "Is it really that bad Scott? You have better vision, hearing, strength in every way possible. You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift". I stood up at hearing this. "Not everyone would kill for that, especially not me. I mean, who wants to become some kind of dog on a full moon and lose you're temper so quickly that you could kill someone without even noticing and who the hell are you?!" I needed answers and I was getting tired of receiving none. "I'm Derek and I'm the guy who's gonna teach Scott how to control it. So guess what Scott, you and me? We're brothers now". Then he ran off. Just like that. That was Derek? As in Derek Hale? I remembered what had happened to his family and despite everything that happened tonight I still felt bad for the guy. Scott sat down on the ground. "No you are so not sitting down right now. Get you're Wolfy ass up and let's go. I texted Stiles to come pick us up right over on that road. So let's go". I started walking and heard him chuckling from behind me as he got up. I went onto the street and saw Stiles jeep come up beside me. I jumped in and we waited for Scott to arrive. "See that wasn't so bad. You should start trusting me more often Stiles". I looked over to him and gave him a smile. He slung his arm across my shoulder. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's the others that I don't trust". I rested my head against his shoulder. Scott came into the jeep and shut the door. Stiles passed him a shirt and started to drive. It was quiet for a while and I sorta liked it until Scott had to ruin it. "You know what worries me the most?" Stiles licked his lips and rolled his eyes. "If you say Alison, I'm gonna punch you in the head". I lifted my head off his shoulder and punched him lightly in the arm. He took his arm off my shoulder so I could sit back and looked down at me with an amused look. Scott continued. "She probably hates me now". I remembered the smaller problem on our hands at the moment of how Scott ditched Alison at the party so I told him "I doubt that, she probably just thought you were sick or something". He kept looking ahead to the road while holding his arm and leaning against the window. "Or you could just tell her the awesome truth on how you're a freaking werewolf". I had to give it to Stiles. Always trying to brighten up the mood even when it's at it's worst. We both looked at him. "Okay, bad idea, but hey!We'll get through this, I'll even chain you up myself on full moons if I have to and feed you live mice". Was Scott really gonna have to go through that? He didn't do anything bad tonight so maybe it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. "Okay well we can think about that next month. Right now let's just enjoy the nice sound of music". I reached over to the radio and found a tune that I liked and rested my head against Stiles shoulder again. He kissed the top of my head and that got us a groan from Scott. "I'm alright with you two dating but please. Do try to not show any affection in front of me. Got it?" That, I had to laugh at. Well at least Scott was talking normally to me and Stiles again.

Stiles dropped us off at our house and left after giving me a goodnight kiss. I took my shower and went to bed. I don't know if it was that finally we knew what was wrong with Scott or if it was how things were going with Stiles but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

The next day after school I was sitting next to Stiles and Scott on the bench outside of school. We all saw Alison walk up to us and that was me and Stiles signal to leave. I took his hand and he followed me. It seemed as though Alison was giving Scott a second chance. "Stiles, what do you want to do tonight? I don't have hockey and I don't feel like spending the night alone at home while Scott is with Alison. So I am going to your house and we are hanging out". He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "Also my dad is working tonight so we have the house alone. We can do anything you want". I leaned in to give him a kiss but stopped short as I saw who was giving Alison a ride home. I looked over to Scott to see he was wearing the same expression. Alison's dad was the hunter we saw last night in the woods. "Sam? Earth to Sam... What's wrong?" I kept looking in the direction that Alison had left. "The hunter. Alison's dad is the hunter who attacked Scott last night". I looked back to Stiles to see him sighing. "Will we ever catch a break?" We walked back over to Scott. "I don't know but this just made everything worst".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! I own nothing but my O/C. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Stiles and Scott went over to the change rooms so i went over to the bleachers. I didn't feel like watching their practice but i was hanging out at Stiles house after and he was my ride. Everyone came on the field and started practicing. Near the end of the practice Scott was going against Jackson. He shoved my brother to the ground and walked away. Scott got up and bent down. The coach seemed to be saying something to him that was just making him even more angry. "You don't wanna do this Mr. Finstock." I muttered under my breath. Scott went back in line. My brother ran towards Jackson and trampled the guy. He grabbed his shoulder in pain and my brother walked farther away and went down in the grass holding his head in his hands. Stiles ran to him and brought him up. I ran on the field to find both of them had disappeared. I ran towards the boys locker room to see if they were there. When I arrived, I opened the door and saw Scott on top of the lockers chasing after a frightened Stiles. "Scott, get the hell down from there!" I yelled to him. He turned his eyes over in my direction and jumped right on top of me making me fall to the floor. "Scott! Calm down!" I saw Stiles run towards us by the corner of my eyes and grab the fire extinguisher. He tried to spray only Scott but got me in the process. It distracted him enough so i could push him off and run with Stiles out of the room. "Stiles?" I heard Scott's voice and slowly looked back in. Stiles let out a breath of relief. Scott was back to normal. "You alright Sam?" I looked over to Stiles and nodded my head. Scott gave us both a confused look. "What happened?" Stiles sat down on the ground in front of Scott while I decided to just stay standing up in my sticky wet clothes because of the fire extinguisher. "You tried to kill me then Sam. It's like I told you before. It's the anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger". Scott seemed bummed by that but who could blame him in his current situation. "But, that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed". I walked over to Scott and put my hand on his shoulder. "Scott, I don't think you can play Saturday. You could seriously hurt someone let alone kill them". He looked back towards Stiles seeing that he was agreeing with me. "But I'm first line". Stiles shook his head and told him "Not anymore". Scott stood up and walked out of the room in anger. "Stiles what if he doesn't listen to us?" Stiles went to his locker and started taking his equipment off. "Let's not think about that right now. We're only Thursday and we have until Saturday. I'll just get changed and showered, then we can go over to my house. Alright?" I nodded my head and walked out so he could change.

We finally arrived at his house after about 25 min. Stiles phone went off when we entered the house. "Well looks like Jackson has a disloacaded shoulder". That was caused by Scott obviously. I would have to break the news to him later. "Can we not talk about school or the supernatural tonight please?" He took my hand and brought me up to his room. "Sure anything you want". He gave me a smile and wrapped his arms around me. "I want to change out of these sticky clothes. Can i borrow a shirt or something?" He walked over to his draw and took out a pair of jogging pants and a plain green shirt. "Here. I know just how much you love the color green". I gave him a quick kiss and took the clothes. "Thank you". I walked over to the washroom and changed. I had to roll the pants at the waist a little because they were too long plus the shirt was a little too long also. But it was guys clothes and Stiles was taller than me. At least i was out of my sticky ones. I walked back over to his room and sat down on his bed. He came up with some crackers and water. He put them on his table next to his laptop. "I got you some food in case you were hungry". He came to sit next to me on the bed. "Thanks but I'm not too hungry". He turned his head and looked down at me. His eyes were shining like the sun. He was so close that i could feel the heat of his body on mine. I took his face in my hands and brought his lips down onto mine. His lips were grazing over mine so softly. I slowly urged his lips harder onto mine. It was as though my body had a mind of it's own. His hand was tangling thorugh my hair and the other was around my waist. I gasped as he pushed me down on the bed crushing his body hard on top of mine. My hands slipped under his shirt tugging at it. He slipped it off and went back to kissing my neck. His chest was hard and smooth. My heart was pounding 10 miles per hour until something broke the moment. "Stiles, did you hear that?". I heard some kind of noise downstairs. Stiles stopped kissing me and looked down into my eyes. "Heard what?" I tried listening and heard more noises coming from downstairs. "Oh my god, Stiles is your dad home?" Someone started walking up the stairs to Stiles rooom. He jumped off of me and put his shirt back on. I rearranged mine and went to go eat some crackers just as Stiles dad came in to his room. "Hey I got off work early. Are you-" He finally saw me sitting at Stiles desk with the water and crackers then looked back over to Stiles who was sitting at the end of his bed. "Hi mr. Stilinski, how was work?" He gave us both a questioning look. "It was, good. I guess. Ah, should I be worried?" Me and Stiles both looked over to each other wanting the other to respond. "What do you mean dad?" Mr. Stilinski looked down at the floor. "I mean, do we need to, you know, have 'the talk'?". I froze in my place dropping the cracker that was halfway to my mouth. "You did not just say that. Okay dad, it hasn't even been more than two weeks since we've been dating. Out. Now. Go". I started laughing out loud as Stiles was closing the door on his dad. We both heard a faint "Fine, not my business anyways" as his dad was going into his room. I stood up and walked over to Stiles. "Well that was the most awkward conversation ever". He pressed his lips lightly on mine and pulled away. "Dads. What you gonna do with them". After he said that he probably remembered that I didn't have a dad to have those moments with. The man I called dad once was horrible and then he finally decided to leave us alone. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I pressed my finger to his mouth shutting him up. "I know it's alright Stiles, really".

He took my hand and started bringing me downstairs into the living room. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" A movie actually sounded good at this moment. "What movie do you propose my dear Stiles?" I attempted to talk in a British accent but failed. "I'm do not know.. We, my lady, are in a pickle for sure". Well this conversation sure beat the one with his dad. "Hmmm, how about... 'The Avengers'? I'm in the mood for a little bit of comedy". He plugged his laptop in to the TV since the movie was downloaded already onto the laptop. "and we are ready to go". I sat down in the middle of the couch so he could sit on the side. He sat down and wrapped his arm around me. I cuddled into his side laying my head on his shoulder. Hopefully his dad would stay upstairs for tonight after that event. The movie finally came to an end. Stiles shut the tv and his laptop off. "Well that was a good movie, well from the parts I saw of it since someone was distracting me with the kissing and the laughing". I turned a bright red and lay down on the couch giving him no space to sit down. "Aww i was just kidding, it was a good distraction". I turned to look at him. "I hope so or else we would have a pretty big problem". In the middle of saying that I let out a big yawn. He walked up to the couch and crouched down in front of me so we were on eye level. Maybe it's time to bring you home. I think someone's a little tired, don't you think?" I let out another small yawn as I was getting up. "Yeah, I'm so tired that I can't walk so you're gonna have to carry my bag and me at the same time". I gave him the biggest smile I could make. He grabbed my bag beside the couch and turned around so his back was facing me. I ran up to him and jumped on his back. "I was just kidding but since you volunteered, might as well". He laughed under his breath and carried me to his jeep. "Man you are so heavy, I almost dropped you". He put me down in front of the door to his jeep. I hit his shoulder and hopped in. He did the same and started backing out of his driveway. "Let me give you some advice. First never call a girl fat and second, I will have you know that I am in top shape. Maybe even better than you as a matter of fact". He turned onto the next street. "You know what? I will challenge you to that. Next time at lacrosse, we shall compete. We can take turns being the goalie and the shooter. Who ever gets the most goals out of 2 rounds wins". This could actually work. "Fine, but next time we are going to the arena and we will see who can skate the fastest". He parked in my driveway to let me out. "Now see that's not fair. We all know who's gonna win that one. At least at lacrosse you have a fair chance". I rolled my eyes and kissed him. The porch light turned on and that was my mom's sign of saying it was time to come in. "Goodnight Stiles, see you in the morning". He gave me one last kiss and i got out. "Goodnight!" I heard him call from the jeep. I walked inside to see my mom looking over with a smile on her face. "Ah hi mom, How you been?" She walked up to me as I was putting my bag down. I heard Scott coming down the stairs. "Just fine and may I ask why you are wearing Stiles clothes? Because I've never seen your brother wear that". I looked over to Scott not sure what to say since he was also the reason why I was wearing these clothes. "Ah, the guys, they ah, dumped their water bottles on me after practice. I guess they thought it would be funny. So I went over to Stiles and he burrowed me some clothes". Scott glared at me for having blamed this on him to my mom. Still, technically it was his fault. My mom looked over to Scott with a disapproving look. "Why would you do that? You know what? I don't even want to know. Boys will be boys". She walked upstairs to her room leaving me alone with Scott. "Thanks a lot. Now my mom thinks I'm an idiot". I started to walk up the stairs making my way to the shower. "Don't worry, she always thought that. Now she just thinks it's normal for you. You know?" He chased after me but I was already in the washroom locking the door. He banged on the door. "Scott you're gonna break the door down". He let out a low growl and walked to his room. This felt like a normal night. I got out of the shower and changed in my room. My mom was probably asleep already because of her hours of working. I was getting ready for bed until I heard a loud bang in Scott's room next to mine. I ran to his room to find Derek pushing him against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter 7! I own nothing but my O/C. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I tried keeping my voice low so my mom wouldn't hear anything. "What the hell is going on in here?!" I tried taking Derek's hands off of Scott. He finally let go. "Reminding your brother about the game next Saturday that he won't be attending". He got out through the window and left. Scott turned around and leaned against the wall breathing heavily. "Scott, you alright?" He nodded his head. "I seriously need to put a lock on that window". We both looked at the computer as we heard Stiles saying "So what are you gonna do buddy?" I walked up to the computer and sat on the chair. "I can't play. I really can't play". Scott told us both. Well at least he was finally doing something right. "Sam are you still going? Come watch our team fail without Jackson or Scott?" I actually hadn't thought about it. I wasn't planning on going since Scott wasn't but then again Stiles would be going and with Scott and Jackson gone he might actually get to play. "Yeah I'm still going. I'll go hang out with your dad". Then I remembered tonight. "Or actually on second thought maybe I'll go sit somewhere else". Stiles laughed as he remembered too. Scott gave us both a weird look. "Why wouldn't you sit with his dad? You always sit with him". I turned from Scott and looked over at Stiles through the screen. "Let's just say, you don't want to know Scott". He finally let it go and went to his washroom. "Well I guess I have to say bye Stiles. I think Scott wants to go to bed". He tried to put on a sad puppy face. "Don't ever do that again. Sorry to say, but you can not pull off that face". I sent him a kiss with my hand and blew it over to the screen. He pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. "For later when I get lonely". Scott opened the door. "Okay that's it. You two are done talking". He walked over and shut his laptop off. "Someone's a little angry tonight". He went to go lay down on his bed. "I rather not here my sister and my best friend send each other kisses through the internet.I don't know about you? But I'm going to bed so out". He pointed his finger towards the door. I slowly walked out, shut the door quietly and went to bed.

I woke up and it was still dark outside. I looked over to my clock and it read 4:23 am. It was still too early for school. I tried falling asleep again but i couldn't. I got up, took my phone and walked downstairs. I wasn't too sure what had woken me up but I didn't feel tired anymore. I drank water and went outside. I went out to the porch and sat down on the steps. Fresh air always calmed me down. I loved looking at the stars and the moon. I made a painting of it once. I laid down in the grass and looked up. What if Scott never got bit? What if Stiles never kissed me? What if me and Scott still lived with Phil, my father? My life could be completely different. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard the door open. Scott came out and sat next to me. "I heard you walking around the house. You should be sleeping Sam". I sat up on my elbows still looking at the night sky. "I can't fall back asleep". He looked up at the sky with me. "What are you thinking about?" I was wondering if I should tell him. "What if we were still living with Phil, Scott? Mom wouldn't have to be gone every single night working and miss every hockey game or every lacrosse game". He sighed and looked over to me. "Don't think about him. He was, he was a very bad person in every single way. He was selfish and he didn't care about us". I never moved my eyes from the sky. "But he did care. He cared about you, mom and me once Scott. Then he made new friends. He drank. I remember you trying to bring me to my room every time he came home drunk with his friends. You would put the music on loud and you would stay with me through the entire night. Then Phil would come get you and bring you to your room half asleep. He always came back in my room though. He never really said anything. He just stood there in my doorway with this look. Like he regretted something. I never understood why, why he didn't come kiss me goodnight like he did to you. I got older and I ignored him. That made him mad, I could see the look he gave me every time I passed by. You didn't have to stand up for me, you know. You could still be living with him". Scott was deep in thought. "He hit you, and for what I know, he may have done it more than once. Obviously I'm not still gonna live with a man who hits my family. If I didn't stand up for you then who would have? Besides, if I still lived there, I wouldn't have met Stiles. What would I do without Stiles? Remember that time when you hurt your knee playing hockey, and you didn't want to go to the hospital so he and I took you in his jeep and brought you home until mom came back from work? Then the jeep broke down and you wouldn't stop laughing. We were pissed but you just kept laughing with a hurting knee". I finally looked over to him. He gave me a smile and I laughed. "Well the look on both of your faces were pretty funny. You should have seen yourselves. Stiles, the one who always tries no matter what to make things better. Even if it means hurting himself". Scott got up and gave me his hand to help me up. "You've got that right". I went back to my room and fell asleep thinking about Stiles.

The next morning I couldn't wait to see Stiles. When he arrived I jumped in his jeep and gave him a kiss. My mom was probably watching and Scott was coming out soon so I cut it short sadly. "I'm definitely feeling the love this morning". He gave me a big grin and drove to school. I took his hand in mine and entwined my fingers around his. "I missed you". He laughed and looked in front to the road. "You saw me yesterday, in person and through a screen. I even kept your kiss". He put his hand in his pocket and pretended to put it on his cheek. I smiled and gave him an actual kiss on the cheek. We arrived at school and he walked me to my locker. "I have a game tonight. It's right after school. You gonna come watch me play?" I asked him. "Yeah definitely. What else am I gonna do? And I am also your only ride home". He had a point there. The bell rang and he gave me one last kiss and ran off to class. I had science with Caitlin who was also on my hockey team. I entered my class and saw that Mr. Weiver hadn't arrived yet. Also that Josh, a guy with blond short hair was sitting at my spot next to Caitlin. There was a spot empty in front of her so I took that one. I turned my head around to glare at Caitlin for letting him take my spot. "Hello Caitlin. How are you today?" She looked away from Josh and gave me a shy smile. "I'm doing really good. Actually Josh here, was telling me about his vacation to Jamaica last year". She looked back towards him and her eyes shined. She really liked him so i turned back around in my seat as Mr. Weiver entered. Nobody took the spot next to me in class which was pretty good because I liked my space. After lunch I was going to my last class when I saw Mr. Stilinski talking to two other men. I walked beside them trying to go unnoticed so I could hear a little about what they were talking about until I saw Scott and Stiles at the end of the hallway. I saw Scott listening in closely and didn't notice where I was walking. I ran right into someones open locker. They guy who looked like a 12th grader just shut his locker and told me to look where I walk. Everyone turned around and looked towards me and I could hear a few people laughing. I grabbed all my stuff and got up. I saw Mr. Stilinski walking towards me but pretended that I didn't see him. I kept walking forward until Stiles grabbed my arm at the corner of the hallway. I fell into him as he caught me. Scott was looking at me also. "You okay? We kinda saw what happened with the locker and all". I could see that he was trying not to laugh. "I see that you both are so very concerned and Scott what were they talking about?" He calmed his laughing down a little as he told us that there would be a curfew for all people who were under 18 at 9:30 pm. Stiles hit Scott's shoulder lightly and backed away. "Unbelievable. My dad's off looking for a rabid animal while the jerk who actually killed her is off hanging around doing whatever he wants". Scott leaned against the wall behind him. "We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek". Stiles sighed. "I can do something". Scott and I gave him a questioning look. "What are you gonna do Stiles?" I asked him. "I could find the other half of the body". Before I could say anything he walked away towards his next class. I turned towards Scott pointing my finger at him. "You better not let him get into any trouble. You know how he gets. He puts his mind to something and he doesn't let it go". I noticed my brother wasn't paying any attention to me but was looking towards Lydia, some guy and Alison. That personally didn't bother me so I left. I don't even know if Scott noticed my disappearance but whatever. I headed to my next class and waited for the final bell to ring so that I could leave and go meat up with Stiles so he could watch me play my game.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm trying to update more this week since I don't have hockey for another 5 days but it's still hard to find the time. Also school starts in 4 days. It's starting sooner than I thought sadly. I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes, my first language is french not English ;) Anyways, Here's chapter 8. I own nothing but my O/C. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was the last five minutes of the game when Caitlin got a slap shot from one of the guys in the leg. It must have caught her in the side of the leg because we have shin pads that cover the front. She went down and our trainer had to run on the ice to help her. She finally got up and came over to the bench but wasn't putting any pressure on her leg. "Samantha, I'm gonna need you on center". I heard my coach say. I've been center a couple of times but it still wasn't my favorite position. Also that meant I had to go on with Kelsey. Let's just say that me and her do not get along very well. The game ended and we won 3-2 against the guys. Everyone from our team went over to our goalie and all cheered. I was claustrophobic so I always waited until everyone separated until I went over.

I got off the ice showered and walked outside the dressing room to see Stiles waiting right outside the door. "You know some girls find it creepy to see a guy waiting outside of an all girls team's change room". He gave me a funny look and took my sticks from me. "I wanted to be the first one to say 'Good Game'." I smiled at him and walked to his jeep. He came in too and started driving. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" I wasn't sure. We haven't really done anything outside of just hanging out at our homes. "I don't know maybe go to the park or something? Or we could go to the lacrosse field at school and find out who wins that bet we were planning on doing". He turned left which meant that we were going to school which was less then 5 minutes away from the arena.

He parked the car and grabbed his lacrosse sticks from the back and turned towards me giving me one of them. "You are so on". He gave me a smirk. I started to run towards the field. "Whoever gets there first decides whether or not they want to start as a goalie". I yelled to him. I heard him running after me as I arrived at the net. "I win so I decide that you start in net". He positioned himself in the net as I went in the middle of the field. "Fine but I'm still gonna win". He told me. "we'll see about that". I muttered under my breath. I ran towards him and shot. The ball went in the top right corner. He turned his head around to look at me. "Okay, Scott has definitely taught you how to shoot". I ran back to the center and took a couple other shots before I went in the net. I got two out of three shots in. "If you miss two of your shots that means I win so you better aim better than you usually do". He sent me a smile and laughed. "Now that is just insulting". He ran towards me and shot right at my stick so I caught it. "Don't miss the next one or you're done". He ran backwards to the center of the field as I passed him the ball. "This one is a hard one so you better watch out Sam". He ran straight at me and shot the ball. It was coming straight for my face but I lifted my stick up and ducked. I ended up catching it after all. I jumped up cheering for the fact that I just won. "You are a poor winner. You're just rubbing it in my face now". I saw Stiles run after me so I ran the other direction into the woods towards the school. He caught up to me though and we both tripped over each other. I landed in a pile of leaves with Stiles legs tangled around mine. We were both laughing so hard that none of us moved. When we finally caught our breath stiles lifted up his head and looked down at me. "Hey loser". He gave me an exaggerated mad look. I just took his face in my hands and pulled his lips down onto mine. We broke away and I said "All better? Do you forgive me for winning against you at your own sport?" He nodded his head and pushed himself up. "Yes, of course". Wait a minute. "Stiles, were you going easy on me?" He gave me a surprised look. "No, why on earth would I do such a thing. Letting my girlfriend win". I punched his shoulder and took his hand as we walked back to his jeep. "Well whatever I still win. So it's your own fault". We both hopped into the jeep and he drove me home since we were gonna hang out at my house.

We arrived at my house and he parked the jeep. We walked to the door and stopped. "I had fun tonight Stiles and next time don't go so easy on me". He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "In my defense I was being a gentleman. You always let the girl win". Where he heard this, I don't know but I liked the sound of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in closer. Suddenly the door opened and we jumped back. My mom was standing in the doorway holding her purse, leaving for work. "Hello Stiles. How are you?" He gave her an awkward smile. "Ah just fine. How about you miss McCall?". I turned to look at my mom. "Thank you mother for ruining a perfectly nice moment". She walked past me as she said "You two are just too cute". Why did we always end up in these awkward situations? Why couldn't it be like that for Scott and Alison? Or I'm sure it was awkward for Scott since he was dating a girl who's family was werewolf hunters. Stiles phone buzzed and he looked down at it then ran upstairs."Stiles?" I ran up the stairs to go see what the guys were talking about. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? " I had no idea what was going on."Stiles what are you talking about?" Scott looked towards me and back to Stiles finishing tying his lacrosse net. "I found something at Derek Hale's". He stated calmly. "Really? What did you find?" Stiles asked him. "There's something buried there. I could smell blood". There was something else on my mind. "Wait, why were you at Derek's house Scott?" The boys just ignored me as Stiles went on. "That's awesome! I mean that's terrible. Who's blood?" Scott got up and moved closer to Stiles. "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. Then you help me play lacrosse without changing because there is no way, I'm not playing that game". He threw his stick on the bed and they both turned towards me. I was blocking their path to leave. "Woah, woah, woah. What are you guys planning on doing exactly?" Stiles spoke first. "We should start at the hospital right? Scott can go see if that same smell is on the other half of the body". That sounded gross. My brother would have to sniff a dead person. Sott spoke next. "Then we go to Derek's house and see whatever he buried". I shook my head. "Okay. No. Bad idea. By the time you arrive in the woods it will be dark and who knows what's lurking in there". Stiles took a step forward as my brother took a step back. He put his hands on my both sides my cheeks. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. But you will be missing out on some fun. Also we have Scott now who can defend us". I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But if we get caught I am so blaming everything on you". He gave me a kiss and I heard Scott let out an awkward cough. I broke away and walked downstairs grabbing my jacket and my phone. We all walked over to Stiles jeep. I sat in the back this time because I was semi-mad at them for making me come along. We drove in silence to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital and walked in. I turned to the boys and told them what was going to happen. "Okay so here's what we are going to do. Stiles you go wait over there in a chair and make sure my mom does not come this way. If you notice her than run whispering to Scott since he will probably be able to hear you". He nodded his head as he said, "Yes ma'am". I ignored him and continued. "Scott, you will go do what your dog like smelling senses allow you to do and go sniff up that girl's dead body. Well, half the body". I gave a disgusted look and Scott gave me an annoyed one for pointing out his dog capabilities. Before they left Stiles turned towards me and asked, "What are you going to do?" I took a step back without looking away. "I'm getting out of here because I'm starting to feel lightheaded and nauseous of being in a hospital. You know how I don't like them. At all". Scott nodded and left knowing the reason why I hated hospitals but Stiles just gave me a confused look. I waved him off and went back to his jeep to wait.

It wasn't only the fact that I was afraid of needles, it just brought up bad memories. I didn't like the smell of hospitals. The smell of sickness and weakness. Also every time you walk in there you see people who are hurt or weak or some that are even dead. It only reminds me about the time when I was in that hospital bed because of someone who I thought I could be safe around. It was kinda hard to avoid the hospital since my mom works there but I tried my best to stay away.

The boys came out running towards me about 10 minutes later. Scott holding two shovels. "According to Scott the smell was the same so we are all going to Derek's to see what he buried". Stiles told me. Scott jumped in the back of the jeep holding both shovels as me and Stiles went in the front. "What if Derek is still there?" Stiles started the car and drove out of the hospitals parking lot. "Then we wait until he leaves". I had one more question in mind. "Where did you get those shovels? Did you not think of bringing one more for me?" I turned around to see Scott frowning. "I sorta snuck into the shed and grabbed them, plus I didn't think you would want to shovel". I looked back over to the front. "You know we could all be safe in our warm beds sleeping protected behind the walls of our houses. But no, I had to have a brother and a boyfriend who loves to get themselves into trouble and drag me along with them". I leaned my head against the cold window. Stiles grabbed my hand and Scott grumbled under his breath. We were on our way to some dangerous werewolf house that could kill us in one bite.

I thought the world we were living in was complicated enough without werewolves or hunters in it. Why couldn't it be unicorns and friendly little leprechauns and pots of gold? At least a unicorn could support transportation. The most that Scott could do for me was eat my homework. But I guess nothing ever goes as planned.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, I just wanted to thank you to whoever is following or Favorited or reviewed this story, Thank you again! Here is chapter 9, I own nothing but my O/C. Enjoy :) J'espere que vous avez une belle journee!  
**

* * *

"Wait somethings different". The boys were getting ready to shovel as Scott said that. "Different as in, you have a bad feeling that we are all going to die or different as in the smell isn't the same?" I asked Scott as I went to go stand behind them. Scott looked behind him and told me, "The second one".

They continued to shovel for about 10 minutes until Scott spoke up. "This is taking way too long". I went around the hole so that I was facing both of them. "Do you want me to take a turn? Because I seriously don't mind". At that moment Stiles hit something hard. "Alright stop, stop stop". He put his hand in front of Scott to stop him. They pushed the dirt around and found ropes. "Hurry". Scott told Stiles. He looked over to him. "yeah I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in like ten thousand knots?" They finally finished untying all the knots. Stiles opened the bag to find an actual wolf. The guys both jumped out of the hole yelling. I screamed and turned around looking towards the forest. "What the hell is that?" Stiles screamed. "What happened to that girl?" I asked Scott. He looked at both of us as he said. "It's a wolf". I turned around avoiding looking down at the dead wolf. "No shit Sherlock". I stood beside Stiles. "I thought you said you smelled blood. As in human blood". Scott just shook his head. "I told you something was different".

The boys were getting ready to cover it up. Across from us I saw a purple flower. I walked over to it. "I never thought I would see something like this in a place where mostly everything is dead". I was thinking out loud. I looked behind me to see Stiles get up. "Guys that looks like wolfs bane". He walked up beside me and knelt down in front of it. Scott stayed where he was. "And your point is?" Stiles gave Scott an exasperated look. "What? Haven't you ever seen the wolf-man?" We both just shook our heads as he kept naming werewolf movies. "Stiles what does it mean?" I asked him. He sighed and looked back over to the flower. "You two are so unprepared for this". I knelt down beside it too and had enough of waiting around. I took the flower and yanked it out of the ground standing up. A long rope appeared to be attached to it. Stiles took the flower and started walking around following the rope. Once he had done about 4 rounds and pulled the final end of it Scott looked down and stood up in surprise. "Stiles". We both walked over to see that the wolf was no longer there but was replaced by the girl we saw in the woods. I never wanted to see her again. She gave me nightmares the first time I saw her. I backed away and sat down on the ground. "What do we do now?" I asked both of them. They looked down to me and Stiles grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?" He walked towards me and helped me up. "Calling my dad". We all walked back to his jeep as Stiles called his dad. "Hey dad... Yes I know what time it is... Can you just let me talk?..." and Stiles told him what we found. I was falling asleep so I went inside the jeep. I lay my head down on the seat in the back and dozed off.

I woke up to Scott shaking me awake. "Sam, Samantha. Wake up. The police are here". I sat up and tied my hair back in a ponytail. "Scott? What time is it?" I slowly got out of the car and blinked as I saw the sun was starting to come out. "I'm not sure. I think it's around like 6? 6:30 maybe?" Did we stay here that long? It probably took a while for Stiles dad to regroup a lot of cops and bring them down here in the middle of the night. We walked over to the front of the jeep and saw a cop bringing Derek into the police car. Derek looked straight towards Scott. Then we saw Stiles come out of the woods and walk towards the police car that Derek was in. Scott started shaking his head and I ran towards him. "Stiles! What are you doing?" I caught up to him as he started going inside. "I'm just asking him something. Wait out here". I wasn't paying attention as someone grabbed my arm and reached inside the car to grab Stiles. "Uh hey Mr. Stilinski". He let me go and shut the door dragging Stiles away. You could hear Stiles saying 'ow' repeatedly. I followed silently behind. "There, stand". We both stopped in our tracks. Mr. Stilinski let go of his son. "What the hell do you think you two are doing". I shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I was just trying to help". Stiles told his dad. "Okay, well how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this". He looked towards me. "We were, uh, looking for Scott's inhaler". I said to him nervously. "Which he dropped when?" I continued. "The other night". His dad kept asking questions. "The night that you were looking for the first half of the body and Stiles told me he was alone". Stiles shrugged his shoulder. "Yes". Smooth, Stiles. Realization finally dawned on him of what he just admitted to. "Ah crap". He looked down to the ground. "So you lied to me". Stiles looked back up to his dad. "That depends on how you describe lying". His dad put his hands in his coat pockets. "I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Stiles blew out air and leaned back a little. "Reclining your body, in a horizontal, position?" I tried keeping in my laugh. His dad pointed to where Scott was and told Stiles "Get the hell out of here". Stiles rubbed his head and took my hand. "Absolutely". He led us back to his jeep. Scott heard us coming and looked up. He jumped in the front seat of the jeep as I took the back and Stiles took the driver's seat. "Okay so Scott take your phone out". He looked in back and gave me a questioning look. "We need to find answers here Scott. Like why she was an actual real life sized wolf buried in the ground with a wolfs bane plant surrounding her so pull your phone out and do some research Scotty boy". He gave me an annoyed look and started to Google it. "I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used for burial Sam". I reached in the front and grabbed his phone out of his hands looking it up myself. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, like something you have to learn". Stiles kept trying to come up with answers. "Yeah, I'll remember to put that on my to do list. Underneath 'figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight'". I kept looking through the phone but there was seriously nothing. Maybe if I rephrased the question? "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves". Scott suddenly got pissed off for absolutely no reason. "Okay stop it". I passed Scott his phone back. Stiles was just as confused as I was. "Stop what?" I leaned forward to see what was making him so angry but saw nothing. "Stop saying werewolf. Stop enjoying this so much". I took my seat belt off and moved to the middle in the back so I could see better. "Scott, no one is enjoying anything. We are just trying to help. Are you okay?" I asked him seeing that he started to shake a little bit. "No, I'm so far from being okay! I can't, I can't breathe". He hasn't needed his puffer for a while because the bite cured his asthma so that can't be the problem. He started rummaging through Stiles bag and took out the wolfs bane that we saw surrounding the girl. "You kept it?!" Stiles started to swerve on the street. "Stiles pull over!" I yelled to him seeing that Scott was going to change any moment. "What, why?" Is he honestly that unaware of Scott right now? Scott turned to look at Stiles as his eyes changed yellow. "Pull over right now!" The car jerked to a stop and I forgot that I didn't have my seat belt on so I fell sideways into the back of one of the seats, my face going first. Stiles took the bag and threw it out into the woods. I heard the door slam open and someone run out. I looked over to Scott's seat and saw that he had disappeared into the woods. I looked over to Stiles. He had the same worried look I had. "Scott?" He yelled out. We heard nothing. Stiles ran back to the jeep and started it. I jumped in the front. Stiles looked over at me and gave me a Kleenex. "Sam, your nose is bleeding! Are you alright?" I hadn't even noticed until now. It was probably the impact of hitting the seat so hard. "Yeah I'm fine. I get these every once in a while. I'm used to it. But if I bleed to death, have fun explaining what happened". He laughed at my statement and grabbed his phone. I leaned my head back holding the Kleenex to my nose. I didn't really want to leave blood stains in his dialed a number and someone answered. "Hi-" Stiles started but was cut off by a female voice. "Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty". The voice sounded annoyed. "I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls". I kept looking around in the forest to see if Scott was running around. "Odd, how?" The voice asked. "Uh, like a, like an odd person, or a dog like individual roaming the streets?" He was driving faster than usual, probably worried like me that Scott would hurt someone or get caught by hunters. "I'm hanging up on you now". He started yelling no but she hung up anyways. He shot his phone in between the seats. "Stiles calm down. I'm sure everything will be alright. I'll keep texting his phone that should be in his pocket and I'll check in to see if he went to his workplace". My nose finally stopped bleeding so I threw the tissues in the garbage bag at the back. Stiles responded with "Let's just hope he doesn't show up at the game in his werewolf form". Now that would be another thing that's hard to explain. My mom would also be there and she would freak if she saw Scott like that. I'll just have to find him before anyone else does.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Does anyone else find first days of school are always the most boring? All you do is sit there and listen to teachers talk about pointless things. You don't really do anything the entire day. Anyway Here's chapter 10! I own nothing but my O/C. Thank you for the amazing reviews and all the follows and the favorites! _Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Scott ended up coming home after all. He left earlier for his game because the coach wanted to talk to them. I left with my mom to the game shortly after. "So how are things with you and Stiles?" I looked over to her from my seat. "Things are great between me and him right now mom. He's awesome, nothing to worry about". She kept looking forward. There was something on her mind and she wasn't telling me what it was. "Mom what's wrong? I know this isn't about me and Stiles". She shifted her eyes towards mine for a few seconds then looked back to the front. "I, I don't know. I know I'm not at home much but I still notice things about my kids, you know? Not that I'm saying there's something wrong with my son or anything but there's something different about him. He's not open with me anymore. He used to tell me everything. Now he's more like you. Keeping all these emotions inside and not telling anyone until you just break down when you're alone". Well this conversation was taking a turn of it's own. First I thought we were talking about Scott but now my mom starts talking about me. I didn't know what to respond. "Scott's fine mom. He's just going through a, uh, phase. It will pass". Yeah let's just call it a phase. It was sorta like one anyways because once he learns to control his emotions he'll be back to his normal self. I hope. "You weren't always so closed off like that you know. I think it started when Phil and I got a divo-". Okay maybe I should change the subject before we get into something that I do not want to talk about. "So mom, do you think we're gonna win tonight?" she parked the car beside Stile's jeep. She got the hint that this wasn't the time to talk about it. "Yeah sure. I guess, I'm just so happy that Scott will actually get to play tonight". I walked out of the car and followed her to the bleachers. We saw Scott and mom waved over. I knew he would be able to hear me as I separated myself from my mom. I muttered under my breath "Scott, you better not do anything damn stupid". He looked over to me and shot me a glare. All the first line players jumped on the field. Mr. Stilinski left from talking to Stiles to go sit next to my mom. I ran over to Stiles before the game started. He seemed a little nervous. "Hey there sexy". He gave me a grin and laughed his adorable laugh. Before he could respond the coach spoke up. "No friends during the game Stilinski". I looked up to the coach. "I was just saying good luck". I gave Stiles a quick kiss on the lips. "I could get me some more of that" he told me. "Maybe later. Good luck my friend". I winked at him and walked away. I could still here him laughing. On my way to the bleachers someone bumped into me. I looked over to see Alison. That girl my brother liked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was walking". She seemed nice. "Yeah I'm good. I'm Samantha". I could see the puzzled look cross her face. I guess Scott never mentioned he had a sister. "Oh! I remember, you must be Scott's younger sister. He mentioned you once or twice. You're dating Stiles. Right?". My brother mentioned me once? And how long has he been seeing this girl? It must have been more than 3 weeks. Well, I can really see how much he loves me. "Yup. That's me. Well I should go see my mom. She must be wondering where I went off to. Nice meeting you". I waved to her as I went to go sit next to my mom and Mr. Stilinski. "Hi Mr. Stilinski, ready for the game?" He waved to me and took his seat. "Oh yes definitely, not that Stiles will be playing all that much". He looked disappointed but he just shrugged it off. The reff whistled and the game finally started.

The game was almost over and my brother still hadn't caught a ball. Jackson even took the ball from him even though they were on the same team. What was up with that? You could see Scott getting more angry by the minute. This was not good. I saw Scott breathing heavily in and out on the field. The reff held a questioning look and the player in back of him even backed away a little. I looked over to Stiles to see he had the held to same face as me right now. "I'll be right back mom". I ran down the bleachers. I looked over to Scott again to see that he was looking at something towards me. I looked over my shoulder to see Lydia and a reluctant Alison holding a sign up for Jackson. I ran over to Stiles while the coach wasn't looking. He was too focused on the game and not the benched players. "Stiles we need to stop him. Like now". Stiles jumped a little bit from hearing my voice. "There's not really anything we can do right now". He was right. We could only hope that he didn't hurt anyone on the field. The reff whistled and Scott grabbed the ball and jumped onto a players shoulder. He hit the ground and ran. He dodged a few people and shot the ball. The ball went in the net and everyone jumped up and started cheering. Stiles turned and gave me a surprise kiss on the lips and kept cheering. "He scored Sam! Maybe our team won't fail after all". I cheered as well but in the back of my head I was still worried of what might happen next. The coach started telling everyone to pass the ball over to McCall. The game started again and the player from the other team caught the ball. Scott got in his way and the player suddenly just passed us the ball. Mr. Finstock came over to where Stiles and I were sitting. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Stiles started chewing on his glove. "Yes I believe so coach" he responded. Then I saw Scott shoot the ball and sure it when in but for it to go in it had to make a hole in the goalies net. The reffs started to complain about how it's not a real goal but the coach defended Scott and blew the reffs whistle to show that is was indeed a goal. The game continued and Scott was holding the ball in his net surrounded by the players from the other team. "Okay Stiles. We need to think of something or this is not gonna go down well". He stood up from the bench. "No no no, Scott. Control it, I know you can hear me. Control your damn emotions". We both hoped that Scott would hear Stiles. But he obviously didn't. He shot the ball and it went in. Everyone cheered once again but me and Stiles were both worried wondering if Scott was about to shift or not. Most people had run onto the field and Scott had disappeared yet again. "Dad, what's wrong?" I heard Stiles ask his dad. He was on his phone and just pointed us a finger to say one minute. "Stiles I can't wait, I need to go find him". He took my arm and kept me close. "I'm not letting you go alone this time. Just wait. I'll find out what's up with my dad then we will go find him". I nodded my head. I waited with him although it's not like I could have left since he had one arm wrapped around my waist to make sure I didn't leave him. I saw his dad come down the steps next to us. "Dad, what did they tell you?" He looked to Stiles and then to me. "Listen. The medical examiner looked at the body. He found animal bites and hair on her. It couldn't have been done by Derek so they let him out of jail". We both looked at him in shock. "But Mr. Stilinski, how do you know for sure? What if he is actually the killer and they just let him out to go kill someone else". He shook his head. "There's one other thing. I found out that the girl, her name was Laura Hale. As in Derek's sister guys. So I don't think he would've done it. He probably just buried her to give her a proper burial at her old home". I looked down to the ground. I know Scott's a werewolf and he could lose control at anytime but I didn't think he would ever think about trying to kill me. Maybe it really wasn't him. Maybe it was actually just some serial killer. I hadn't noticed that Mr. Stilinski had left. Stiles was dragging me over to the locker room. "Sam, we're gonna have to tell Scott this. Derek might come after him for putting him in jail". I took his hand and ran to the locker room. I wouldn't let that happen. Not in a million years. "Let's just find him first".


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I decided to update again tonight since the other one was pretty darn short... Sorry about that but if I would have continued it would have been a little bit too long, if you know what I'm saying... Here's chapter 11! I own nothing but my O/C. _Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

We both ran into the locker room to find Scott and Alison kissing. "Oh god". Stiles sighed. I turned away and let them have their moment. Stiles was still looking so I took hand and dragged him along with me. "Aww, my brother finally got his first kiss". I had a smile on my face as we were sitting outside of the change room. Stiles took my hand in his. "When was your first kiss?" I've never been in a real relationship until Stiles came along so I never actually kissed a guy. Maybe on the cheek but never on the lips. "It was when idiot over here finally decided to take the first step and kiss me". His eyes went wide and he had the biggest smile on his face. "Really? I thought you had kissed some other guy with how just wonderful you are". I kissed him on the cheek. "That's sweet, but don't worry. I saved that moment for the just the right person". Then we stood up as we saw Alison walk by. Her cheeks turned red and she kept her head low when she saw us. "Hi Stiles, Sam". I waved to her and ran in to go see Scott. He stood in the middle of the room in a daze . "I kissed her". I put my hand on his shoulder and said "I saw". He looked over to Stiles "She kissed me". Stiles stood up next to me. "I saw that too". Scott kept smiling. Stiles looked over to me but was speaking to Scott. "It's pretty good, eh". I leaned into Stiles a bit. Scott was at a lost of words "I, I don't know how. But I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad". We were suppose to tell Scott about Derek but that could wait right? Stiles was thinking the same thing as he patted Scott's shoulder. "Yeah, we'll talk later then". He turned around but Scott caught his jersey. "What?" he looked at me. Stiles sighed. I decided I would tell Scott. "The ah, medical examiner, looked at the other half of the body we found". Scott still didn't know what that meant. "And?" Stiles continued. "We'll keep it simple. The medical examiner determines killer of girl being animal not human. Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail" We weren't really done explaining but Scott thought that was big news enough as it is. "Are you kidding?" His eyes went wide at this new information. "No and here's a real kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the body. Her name was Laura. Laura Hale". Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hale?!" Did he not just hear what Stiles said? "Yes Scott, Hale! Derek's sister". I told him losing my patience. Why was I so angry? Maybe it was because I still couldn't believe it myself. Scott started panicking. "He's gonna come after me. He's gonna kill me. Oh my god what if he goes after one of you? No he wouldn't". He started pacing. "Scott calm down. He won't hurt anyone. I get it you're worried but so are we. Okay? So just calm the hell down a little bit. There are hunters anyways. Also Alison knows a lot about archery so she could maybe help with-". He turned around and took my arms in his hands. His hold was too tight, it was starting too hurt. "Woah, Scott let her go. You don't want to hurt her" Stiles told him. He pulled me closer and I could feel his nails digging into my skin."Alison doesn't need to know anything right now. She doesn't need to be dragged into this". He shook me and I winced a little bit and turned my face away from his. This reminded me of Phil and how he would hit me and push me around. That wasn't what hurt really. It was the things he told me that hurt the most. "Scott let me go right now. I won't tell her anything, it was just a suggestion". He let go and I could see he regretted what he did. "Sam I, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just, I just lost control because of the news and all. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sam". I took a step back from him. "It's fine really. I'll just go see if mom is waiting for me or not". I turned around and left. I could hear Scott say "Stiles she's lying, I would know".

I heard someone's footsteps running behind me. "Scott I'm fine really. I'll see you at home". Someone stepped in front of me blocking my path. "It's not Scott. Sam look at me". He took my chin and lifted it up so my eyes met his. "You're not okay. I can see it and Scott can hear your heartbeat". I took his hand away. "Seriously, I'm fine. I just need some air. It's getting stuffy in here". He put his hand on the side of my face. "Why won't you ever tell me what's wrong. You're so closed off that you won't even let me help you when I want to. Please, tell me, what's wrong?" I leaned my head into his hand. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. I leaned into him resting my head against his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Because you don't tell anyone anything. You walk away from things that will hurt you Sam. You let everything go. You have to let people in. I know you talk to Scott sometimes but you're not even completely honest with your own brother". I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I didn't let him see any more. "Please Stiles not now. Please let it go. I really don't want to talk about it". He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. "Fine. I'll let it go but I'll be there when you need me. You can talk about whatever this is any time, you know that right?" I nodded my head and we stayed like that for a while. Scott had left a while back with my mom back home. He probably told mom I would get a ride with Stiles which I did.

We arrived at my house and my head was laid on his shoulder with our hands held tightly together. "We're at your house". I lifted my head off his shoulder but held onto his hand. "I know". He turned his engine off. "Can you come in? Just for a little while". He nodded his head and opened his door. He let go of my hand and I got out of his jeep. I opened my front door to find Scott standing at the kitchen counter. He looked up when he saw me and Stiles walk in. "I was just waiting for you. I wanted to say that I was sorry again". I walked up to the bottom of the stairs and hung my jacket on the post. "It's alright. You don't have to be sorry. It was my fault really. I pushed too far. I got what I deserved". Scott shook his head. "No Samantha, you didn't deserve that. No one deserves that. It wasn't your fault". Stiles nodded his head in agreement. I didn't want to think about this right now so I just grabbed Stiles hand and brought him to my room with me whispering to myself "It's fine, I'm fine, everything's fine". I forgot Scott could hear me. I shut the door and leaned against it. "Sam?" I closed my eyes and shook my eyes. "Do not ask me if I'm fine. I'm stronger than this. I'm not the one everyone should be worrying about anyways. Worry about Scott. He's the one who turns into a half dog on a full moon and will roam around the streets killing every living creature if no one stops him". I moved over to my bed and laid my head down on my pillow without even changing into my pajamas. Stiles came over and put a blanket over me. "Lay down next to me Stiles, please". He came over on the other side and laid down on his side facing me. I snuggled in closer to him, my ear against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "Go to bed Sam. You need to rest". Soon enough his heart beat put me to sleep. It was like my lullaby.

I woke up and I was somewhere else. I got out of bed and looked around at my room. It was different. The brown walls were replaced with my old lime green walls with hockey stickers and horses everywhere. I had my smaller telescope in my room next to my window and my favorite panda bear that I slept with every night. On my ceiling I had my glow in the dark stars and spaceships. I had pictures of me, Scott and Stiles as kids. I went over to my mirror and looked at a younger version of myself. I was maybe only about 11. My dirty blond hair was in perfect curls as I brushed my hand through them. I was wearing cozy green pants and shirt with blue pocca dots all over them.

I heard a voice downstairs calling my name. "Samantha, come down here now. Come see what you have done". For some reason I was afraid to walk downstairs but I knew if I didn't go it would be worst. I went down the stairs one step at a time. When I turned around to look into my living room I saw Phil. "No, I don't live with you anymore. You shouldn't be here". He didn't hear me though he just walked right up to me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me over to the living room table. There was a long scratch on the glass table. "I swear Phil it wasn't me. I didn't go near that table today". He through me to the ground. "Your lying my darling and what did you just call me? It's dad honey, not Phil, calling me Phil is rude. I'm your dad so you call me dad". I stood up and shook my head. "No. Sure you're my father but you're not my dad. You have to earn the right to be a dad and right now? You're no where close. It felt as though I was reliving a memory. He took a step towards me and slapped me across the cheek. "You cannot talk back to me like that. Never say that again Samantha". I backed up to the wall near the stairs. "This is why I ignore you Phil! You don't know how to act around me!" He just lost it and slammed the back of my head against the wall and I went down. Sliding down the wall. "This is all your fault! Don't start blaming me sweetheart. You're the one who ruined this family!" I started seeing black spots as I felt his fist hit the side of my face. I rolled over trying to get to the phone. "I hate you! Why didn't you just drown that one day at the lake!" Then I hit him back and got him in the gut. He stumbled back with wide eyes. As I reached the phone he lunged at me and wrapped his hands around my throat. I tried ripping his hands off of me but I was too young with not enough force. This was it. I was gonna die. "Sam! Sam You're okay!" I thought it was Phil just trying to get me to stop struggling. "Let me go Phil!" He kept pushing me down, keeping my arms by my side. Then I noticed no one was choking me. I stopped struggling and the person let go of me. I shot up out of bed. Wait I was in my bed? I couldn't see who was in my room but before I could yell they ran over to me covering my mouth. I opened my eyes finally and looked into Scott's brown eyes. "It's okay Sam. He's not here. It's just me. It was all just a bad dream". He hugged me tight but I didn't hug back still remembering how it was all so vivid. "More like a memory"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites and follows, Here's chapter 12! _Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Monday came and so did school sadly. Scott was telling me and Stiles about his dream where he either did or attempted to kill Alison. "So you killed her". Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just woke up. I couldn't breathe and I was sweating like crazy. I just haven't had a dream like that before". Stiles hit himself on the door and I heard him say "ow" silently to himself. I laughed at him and he rubbed his side. "Really? I have, it usually ends a little differently". I covered my ears and hit Stiles on the chest. "Woah, too much information". Scott thought so too by the look on his face. "A,that's not what I meant and B, never tell me anything about you in bed again, it's disturbing. Especially since you're dating my sister". Stiles blew air out and looked over to me then back in front of him. "Noted". I rolled my eyes and looked around tuning the boys out to see if I could find either Emilie or Cailtin. I spotted Cailtin talking to Josh again by the cafeteria so I decided to leave her alone at the moment. "Who? Derek?" I saw Stiles hit Scott over the head. I went in between them and told Scott. "You do remember that we were the reason why he was in jail, right?" Scott rubbed his head and glared at Stiles. "Yeah I know but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real like it actually happened". I opened the door looking in back of me for Emilie. I hadn't noticed that the boys had stopped until Scott grabbed the back of my shirt and I staggered backwards. "You don't need to pull so hard, I thought we were going to meat Ali-" I stopped talking when I looked in front of me. The back of the bus in front of us was full of blood and the back door was hanging off. "I think it did happen Scott" Stiles informed us. Scott immediately took his phone out and walked back in the school. He kept texting Alison without waiting for a response. "She's not answering my text". I tried following behind them since they were walking so fast. "Well maybe if you would give her the time to respond she would". He kept looking around worriedly. "It could maybe just be a coincidence. A seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles told Scott. "Just help me find her okay?" We lost Scott in the crowd so I walked back to my locker. I heard the principal's voice through the halls to let us know that classes will proceed as usual. "I really don't think Scott would do anything like that. I hope not anyways". Stiles phone buzzed. "Scott found her. Nothing happened". I leaned against the lockers relieved but also confused. "That still doesn't explain what happened to that bus. There was so much blood Stiles. Maybe it wasn't Alison but somebody else got seriously injured". He put his hands on the lockers beside me and leaned his forehead against mine. "It's not up to you to worry about it. So you just have to let it go. Alright?" I nodded my head and he closed the space between us to give me a kiss. The bell rang and we broke away. "That's my cue to go. See you at lunch?" I nodded my head and waved to him as he left. I walked into math and saw Emilie. "Hey Em". She looked up and smiled. "Oh my god, did you see what happened outside with that bus? What do you think happened?" I shook my head. "Not sure. But whatever did happen let's hope no one died". I put my binders on my desk and noticed that I had Scott science one. We had two of the same black binders. "Shit, I'll be right back Scott probably has my binder". She away from me. "Yeah okay. Don't be long". I went up and told my teacher where I was going. "Fine but next time, make sure you have the right binder, before, class". I walked out and sped walked over to Scott's class which was on the second level. I knocked on the door and I heard Mr. Harris saying "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much". He came over and opened the door. "Yes Samantha? Can I help you?" I took a step into the classroom. "Ah not really, it's just my brother has my binder". I looked over to Scott. He got up just as the girl beside him yelled out "Hey I think they found something". Everyone ran by the window and I looked out from the middle of the class. The guy in the stretcher got up and started yelling. Everyone jumped back. Scott backed up to me and Stiles followed saying "This, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that". How the hell was this still good. Scott gave us a horrified look. "Stiles, I did that". Mr. Harris called everyone back to their seats. "Scott can I please just have my binder back. I have yours and I need to get back to class". He took the one in my hands and gave me mine. "Thank you". He just kept looking at me. "Scott I'm sure it wasn't you, it could have been Derek". He didn't answer so I turned around and waved to Stiles who waved back. I went back to class and thought about the guy in the stretcher. He seemed familiar. I'd have to ask Scott about it later.

Lunch finally arrived and I was starving. I walked in and saw Scott and Stiles sitting at our usual table. "Hello boys, what are you talking about?" I sat down and kissed Stiles on the cheek. I gave him a smile. Scott eyed me and started talking. "As I was saying, while Derek was in full control during the full moon, I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy". Stiles took his orange and started peeling it. "You don't know that". Scott didn't look away from Stiles. "I don't not know that. I can't go out with Alison. I have to cancel". Alison was a nice girl and she did not deserve to have a guy cancel on him because he's having anger issues so I told him "No, you can't cancel. Even if you're a you know, you still have a life and being what you are isn't going to stop you". I saw Lydia walking towards us. I thought she was gonna pass by like usual but instead she sat down next to Scott. "Stop you from what?" She asked casually. I looked at her. "Stop him from being a great lacrosse player". Stiles moved closer to Scott. "Why is she sitting with us?" Scott just shrugged to let us know that he didn't know. After Lydia arrived a guy from Scott's lacrosse team sat at the end of the table and Danny sat on the other side of Stiles. Alison came over and Scott moved his bag to let her sit. "Thanks". She smiled to him and sat down. Arrogant Jackson walked over and told the guy from the lacrosse team to simply get up. "Why don't you ever ask Danny to move?" Danny looked up to him and said "because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slap". The guy got up and moved beside me. I smiled to him and looked away. "So I heard it was some type of animal attack, probably a cougar?" Jackson sat back in his chair. "I heard it was a mountain lion". Jackson gave Lydia a weird look. "Isn't it?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who cares. He's probably just some homeless guy who's gonna die anyway". I looked towards him and muttered under my breath "Jackass". Scott and Stiles both looked at me and laughed. "What? It's true". Stiles returned to his phone as I took my hand back. I stole half of his sandwich and started eating it. "I actually just found out who its is. Check it out". He held his phone at the end of the table so everyone could watch. They stated his name. He still looks familiar. "Wait, I know this guy" Scott told us. That's where I knew him from. "Yeah I remember him too. He was our old bus driver back when we lived with Phil". Alison gave us a questioning look. "Who's Phil?" Scott answered. "It's my dad". She her head and started eating her lunch. Lydia spoke up. "Can we talk about something slightly more fun like, oh, where we going tomorrow night?" Scott turned to look at her in surprise. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Alison swallowed her food and looked at Scott. "Uhm, we were thinking about what we were gonna do". I saw Stiles looking at his plate in confusion. "Hey, what happened to the other half of my sandwich?" I put the last piece of it in my mouth. "I don't know". I told him with a mouth full. He looked towards me. I swallowed the food and told him "but I can tell you that it was really good". He placed his arm around my shoulder and leaned back in his chair. "You owe me half a sandwich, you know that right?" I leaned in closer to him. "Yeah, yeah. I'll repay you later". I gave him a peck on the lips and returned to the conversation with the others. "In fact I'm a great bowler". I'm sorry, did I just hear Scott say he's a great bowler? I choked on the fry that I was chewing. Stiles turned towards me and laughed. The bell rang before any one could say anything. Scott went to go put our things in the garbage and we all returned to our last class before meeting up again at the stairs with our bags.

"You're a terrible bowler" Stiles pointed out to Scott. "I know. I'm an idiot". Scott sighed in frustration. "Finally you noticed". He sent me a glare before Stiles continued. "God it was like watching a car wreck. First it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of nowhere comes out that phrase". Stiles held his head in his hands. "You don't hang out with hot girls okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out". I looked up towards him. "Ah Stiles, You and I 'hang out' all the time". He turned towards me and grabbed my hand. "yeah but that's different though. We've been friends a lot longer before we started dating". The boys started to have two different conversations between themselves. Scott was worrying as usual. "Why is this happening to me?" Stiles on the other hand was also worrying but about the wrong things. "I don't think Danny likes me very much". Does he realize we have much more important things to worry about? "First I get a date with Alison then we end up hanging out". Stiles kept thinking otherwise. "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" I just shook my head at where that conversation was going. "Then I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now, now I'm gonna be late for work". He looked down at his phone to check the time. He ran off towards his bike. Apparently Stiles wasn't done talking to him. "Wait Scott! You didn't answer my question". He turned to look at me. "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" We started walking to his jeep. "The important question here Stiles is are you attractive to me?" We arrived at his jeep and he leaned on the door that I was going to enter from. "Well then, am I attractive to you?" I poked the tip of his nose and squeezed his cheeks. "You are cute as a button". He gave me a sad look. "I was going more for handsome or hot or something but cute? Really?" I tried opening the door but he wouldn't move. "Okay fine. You are the most hottest guy I've ever met in my whole life. A life without my handsome knight Stiles does not exist, alright? Now can we get a move on my knight and shining armor?" Before he moved he took a step forward and gave me a kiss. "Yes we shall leave this horrid place, my fair maiden". I laughed and hopped in the car. "We are just too weird". He told me. "But if you're not weird, you're not normal". He gave me a smile at what I said. It's just something I've been saying since I was young. "So who's house tonight?" He thought about it for a moment. "How about mine? My dad won't be home for a while". Alright then, Stiles house it was.

We arrived at his house and he made me supper. When we were done eating I went to go sit on his couch. "Did you know, you have a very comfortable couch?" He laughed and stood in front of me. "Well now I do". I got up and stood a few inches away from him. "Good because it's true. Guess what I just figured out?" He took a step closer so that we were almost touching. "What did you just figure out Sam?" I took a step around him and walked over to the stairs. "That no matter where you stand your eyes will always have that shine in them". He walked over to me. "You've been checking my eyes out this entire time? What else have you noticed about me?" I laughed at him. "You'll never know". He pulled me closer to him. "What if I distracted you. Then would you answer me?" He kissed my neck. "That depends". He brought his lips away from my neck and to my lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He backed me up against the wall beside the stairs. His lips went back to my neck. I looked over to the stairs and the air got thicker. I could feel my knees going weak. I started remembering the dream I had about Phil. How I backed up to the wall next to the stairs and he smashed my head against the wall. He started choking me as I cried out for help. Scott had woken me up before anything could get any farther but right now, looking at the stairs I suddenly forgot how to breathe. It wasn't just a dream it was a memory. Something that I left in the back of my head for a very long time. I hadn't noticed that I closed my eyes and also that Stiles stopped kissing me. I could see his lips moving but no sound came out I was still trying to remember what happened. "I'll be right back. Stay here". I told him. I ran up the stairs and went in his room. I leaned against the door and thought hard about that night. How am I still alive? I couldn't have reached for the phone, Phil was choking me. I closed my eyes tight and sat down on the floor in front of his bed. What the hell happened that night? Then I thought of it. I was laying on the floor about to pass out when I grabbed the vase and smashed it on Phil's head. His hold loosened but he didn't let go and that's when Scott came in. He was over at Stiles and his dad drove him home. Stiles stayed home though so he wouldn't have known about that night. Stiles dad was the sheriff and he was still in uniform. I saw Scott come in but then I passed out. The next time I woke up I was in the hospital and I told Scott and my mom not to tell anyone about this. Especially not to Stiles. He would get worried for nothing. Every single time I went back in that hospital I thought about Phil and how I almost died.

I was brought back to the present when I heard Stiles walk into his room holding his phone. I got up and sat on his bed. "Scott says to meat him at the vet's and are you alright you just left without explaining anything. You had like this determined look in your eyes, like you were thinking real hard about something". I nodded my head and grabbed his hand. I brought him down to his jeep. "Yeah I'm alright let's go meat Scott".


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Loving the reviews, favorite and follows! Here's chapter 13, I own nothing but my O/C. _Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

We arrived at the back of the school's fence. Stiles turned the engine off and we all got out and walked over to the fence. "Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch". I started climbing the fence. "I'm not staying here. I'm in the mood for adventure. Besides, Scott, you're the one who's closest to a wolf. You can be our watch dog". I jumped over the fence and I could hear Stiles laughing. "Stiles just stay here". Scott grabbed Stiles arm to stop him from climbing like me. "Okay, hew come it's starting to feel like you're batman and I'm robin? I don't wanna be robin all the time". Scott gave him a weird look. "Nobody's batman or robin any of the time". He started climbing. "Not even some of the time". I started walking towards the bus. "Scott let's go before someone sees us". I could still hear them fighting. "Just stay here". Stiles sighed and turned around. "Oh my god". I heard Scott jump from the fence. I opened the door to the bus and walked up the steps. The inside of the bus smelled like blood and it was everywhere. I looked out the window over to Scott who paused outside the door with his eyes closed. "Come on. Let's get this over with". He opened his eyes and it's as though I brought him back from his thoughts. He walked in and grabbed the seat. He flinched away and blinked repeatedly. "Scott what's wrong? Did you remember something?" He kept looking at the aisle in front of me. He let go of the seat and walked forward to me. I was near the bloodied seats and I could smell it even more. Scott suddenly yelled and jumped back. He was definitely remembering last night. He grabbed his chest and backed away. "Scott, tell me. What happened?" Before he could say anything Stiles started honking uncontrollably and Scott grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bus. He let go and I ran towards the fence. "Get on my back" Scott yelled at me. "What? You're gonna drop me". He growled at me and I didn't want to see what would happen next so I decided to climb on his back despite my fears. He jumped on the truck then jumped over the fence. I let go of his back and we both rolled on the grass. I had a harder landing then him and hurt my shoulder in the process. I got up ignoring the pain since it wasn't something to worry about and jumped in the back of Stiles jeep. Once we were in Scott started yelling "Go, Go!" to Stiles. He turned around quickly and drove forward fast. "What the hell was that Scott? First, never growl at me ever again, and second, please do not jump 10 feet in the air when I'm on your back. Especially if you are not going to catch me when there is a freaking hard landing". Scott sent me a low apology. "Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked him. "Yeah I was there last night, and the blood. A lot of it is mine". Stiles gave him a surprised look. "So you did attack him". Scott shook his head. "No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus but they weren't mine. I think they were Derek's". I held on to the seat for dear life trying to buckle myself in. "Stiles can you please just slow down before I get a heart attack?". He turned left without slowing down. "What about the driver?" Scott was holding on to the outside of the car. "I think I was actually trying to protect him". Something did not make sense to me. "Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he's the one who attacked the driver?" Stiles kept going faster. "It has to be a pack thing. Like an initiation. You do the kill together". Let's hope they actually didn't do that. "Because ripping someones throat out is a real bonding experience" Scott added sarcastically. I leaned forward and grabbed on to Stiles shoulder. "I swear to god if you don't slow down I am seriously going to jump out of this car before we get into an accident". Stiles looked at me and finally slowed down. I looked over to Scott. "And Scott, either way you didn't do it which means-" He gave us a smile. "I can go out with Alison. Stiles smile vanished. "I was actually thinking around the lines where you won't kill us". I backed up to my seat and laid my head back. "oh yeah, that too". I laughed at his response even though it wasn't really funny.

The next day, during the last 5 minutes of History class the teacher gave us time to talk. I was talking to Emilie, Caitlin and Josh. "Hi girls, did ya miss me?" Josh was holding Caitlin's hand so I figured they were going out now. "Not really. It's been a lot less loud since you've been gone you know?". I shot a grape at Emilie that I was snacking on. "Now that is just rude. You have to stick with peace and love my friends". We all laughed and kept talking about random things. "Oh hey guess what? I talked to my mom about this Friday and she said you guys can sleep over as long as we pick up whatever messes we make". They nodded their heads and told me they would be over after supper.

School was over and everyone was getting ready to go on the buses. I couldn't find Stiles or Scott so I went to go talk with Emilie, Caitlin and Josh. We were standing outside when Stiles came over. I didn't see him of course so he yelled in my ear which caused me to jump. "Was that really necessary Stiles?" He stood behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yeah sort of. Scott and Alison left me so I was stuck roaming the halls until I thought, it would be a good idea to go scare my girlfriend". I tried not to roll my eyes at him. "Stiles you know them right? Emilie and Caitlin. You might not know Josh though so Josh, Stiles and Stiles, Josh". Stiles said hi but Josh was shy and just nodded his head towards him. "So where were you, I couldn't find you so I came to talk to with these lovely people". I sent a wink over to Emilie and Caitlin. "I was with Scott and Alison but they got boring. You are much more interesting". I nodded my head and heard the buses about to leave so I let my friends go. "Ladies, Josh". I waved to them and left. "where did you park again?" Stiles shook his head and grabbed my hand leading the way. "I think you have a case of short term memory loss". We arrived at his jeep and I jumped in. "That's not fair. There is an entire procedure you have to go through to know that kind of stuff". He nodded his head. "Point taken. So what are we doing tonight". I remembered I had hockey tonight. "First you have to drive me to hockey for 3:30 so you might want to step on it because I still have to get dressed".

I got dressed and went on the ice. We lost 1-0 against the boys sadly. I decided I would take a shower at home so it took me less than 5 minutes to get undressed. I walked over to the jeep and met Stiles. "You played good once again". I smiled and threw my bag and sticks in the back. "Thanks". He started the car and drove me home. "Man, you smell after hockey. No wonder you always take showers right after". I hit him in the shoulder. "Just drive".

We arrived home and I told Stiles to wait in my living room while I took a shower. I came out with a towel wrapped around me and went in my room. I got dressed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a beige long sleeve shirt. I let my hair dry naturally. I came out of my room and walked downstairs to go see Stiles. I couldn't find him. I looked in the kitchen then in the living room. "Stiles, if you're planning on scaring me it won't work so you might as well come out now". I opened the coat closet and Stiles jumped out at me. I yelled and fell to the floor covering my head. "and you said it wouldn't work". I let out a deep breath and got up laughing. "Is it it like scare Samantha day or something? Because that is the second time you do that today". I grabbed my jacket and went for the door. "There should actually be an international event like that because it is just so fun to see people's reactions after you scare them, you know?" It was still light outside but you could see the sun going down. "Yeah, it's fun for the person scaring people but not the others". I walked down from the porch and Stiles followed, closing the door behind him. "So where we going?" Stiles asked. I walked out onto the street and stood there. "Wherever we want to go". He grabbed my hand and we started walking down the street. "Well there's not that much that's interesting here so I guess we can just walk around". I entwined our fingers and walked slower than usual. "You know what?" He looked sideways to me. "What?" I let go of his hand and twirled around. "I feel awesome right now. Like nothing is going wrong at the moment. I feel free". He gave out a laugh and walked up to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist to stop me from spinning. "You should stop spinning like that before you fall on your face like when you ran into that locker". I leaned into him a little since I was dizzy. I frowned at the memory. "That was all your fault. I was wondering what you and Scott were doing and next thing I know I'm on my ass. Then some idiot 12th grader tells me to watch where I walk. Oh and instead of helping me up and asking if I'm okay you two just burst out laughing". We started walking again on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry about that but it was just too funny, I couldn't help myself". He started laughing again thinking about it. I looked up in front of me and saw a small animal roaming the streets. I let go of Stiles hand and walked closer to it. Once I was close I noticed it was only a puppy. It had soft black and white fur and a long muzzle. It looked like a Siberian husky. "Sam, I wouldn't get close to it if I were you". I knelt down in front of it and called it over ignoring Stiles. It walked over to me. I noticed it was a girl. I picked her up and walked over to Stiles. "Aww, I think I'll bring you home with me. Maybe get Scott to look at you". Stiles thought it was a bad idea. "What if it belongs to someone. It could be on it's way home right now". I gave him a sad puppy face and made the dog face him. "Stiles, look at her. Isn't she just adorable. I'll even put up 'found dog' posters all over town, it's not like it has a tag anyways". He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Fine but it's, she, is staying at your house". I jumped up in happiness with the dog in my arms.

We got to my house and I put the dog down. "This may be your new home so take a look around my friend, ooh Stiles she looks just like the husky I had when I was younger except that one was a boy called Max." He looked my way and back to the dog who was smelling everything. "What happened to him?" I turned away from him and hung my jacket up. "Phil took him back but that's alright because now I have her and I think I will call you... Chinook". He walked over to me. "That is the perfect name for her. But I have to go home". He kissed my cheek and I waved him bye. I closed the door and grabbed a bowl of water and some crackers. I went upstairs and put the bowl on the floor and the crackers on my bed. I went back down and picked up Chinook. "I bet you're thirsty". I closed my bedroom door behind us and put her on the ground. She went over to the bowl and started drinking. For the rest of the night I hung out with her, letting her out to go pee every once in a while. I also made sure that she didn't chew on anything she could sink her teeth in.

I was getting ready for bed when my mom started yelling. I opened my door and ran into Scott's room. I walked in to see Stiles sitting on Scott's bed and my mom holding a baseball bat. "Do you guys even play baseball?" Stiles asked my mom. The lights turned on and I saw Scott walk into his room. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door". My mom asked Scott. "We lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in". She held up her arms. "Yeah exactly and by the way, do either of you 3 care that there is a police enforced curfew?" We all looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. "Not really" I told her. She threw the bat on the bed beside Stiles. "No? Alright then. That's about enough parenting for me for one night. So goodnight". She walked out and yelled once more. I walked out to see Chinook rolling around on the ground. "What the hell is that?" I went over to her and picked her up. "This is my new dog Chinook, or will be if we don't find it's owner". Stiles and Scott came out and Chinook started growling towards Scott. He looked towards the dog and his eyes suddenly flashed yellow. As soon as that happened she stopped barking and went quiet again. "No, no no no no". My mom kept shaking her head. "Please mom? I'll take care of her, I swear. Scott works at the vet, he could bring her food and check to see if she's fixed and give her all the shots she needs". I looked towards Scott hoping he would agree. He responded with: "yeah sure, whatever". My mom finally gave in, probably because she was so tired and didn't feel like arguing. "Fine but if that thing even pees once in my house, out the door it goes". I nodded my head and she walked back to her room. We all went into Scott's room. I was still holding the dog tightly to my chest. Scott grabbed a chair and I sat next to Stiles on Scott's bed. "What?" Scott asked. "My dad left to the hospital a few hours ago, it's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds". Me and Scott looked at him not knowing what that meant. "Succumbed?" Scott asked him. "Scott, he's dead". He looked down mouth open in surprise. He got up and went to his window. "I need to see Derek". Before I could stop him he jumped out his window and ran for the woods. Chinook barked in my arms. I sighed and fell on Scott's bed letting go of the dog. I heard Stiles jump on the bed beside me. "Well it looks like someone loves you". Chinook suddenly started licking my face nonstop. I had to pull her off to stop her from licking me. I put her on the ground and she ran out of the room "I just hope Scott is okay". I put a pillow on Stiles lap and laid down on it. "I'm sure he can take care of himself". I felt his hand massage my head. I yawned and closed my eyes. "Maybe you should go to bed". I lifted my head up off of him and got up. "and maybe you should go home and also get some rest". I walked over to my room and found Chinook chewing on my sock. "Now that's just wonderful". I turned around to face Stiles. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to keep her". He told me. "Because she's homeless and I don't want her getting hit by a car. I also don't want her to be alone". I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He leaned in close and told me "What about me? I'm alone tonight". I kissed him on the lips. "What about your dad?" He shook his head. "He's working all night". I made a sad sound. "Poor Stiles. All alone tonight. What are you going to do? I have an idea. You could stay here for a while longer". He kissed me and brought me down on my bed. "That sounds like a good idea". I pulled his lips down onto mine again. Chinook started barking at us. Stiles pushed her away with his hand, his lips never leaving mine. "At least I know, that dog is good for something". Stiles got off of me and stood next to my bed. I looked towards my doorway to find my mom standing there. "You" She pointed towards Stiles. "Go home". He ran out of my room in a hurry and out the front door. "And you". She walked towards me and sat on my bed. "Don't do anything you aren't ready to do". I wasn't sure what she meant at first but then I caught on. "Woah, mom, Stiles isn't like that and you know it. He understands me and what I feel". She nodded her head. "I know, I know. Just making sure". I went back under my covers. "Can I please go to bed now?" She kissed my cheek and left my room. I shoved my face in my pillow and yelled. That was awkward situation with Stiles involved #3. How many more times will this happen? "Thanks dog". Chinook looked at me with her head cocked to the side. "You're too adorable to stay mad at". I picked her up and put her on my bed. She snuggled over at the end of my bed and we both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Loving the reviews, favorite and follows! Here's chapter 13, I own nothing but my O/C. _Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

We arrived at the back of the school's fence. Stiles turned the engine off and we all got out and walked over to the fence. "Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch". I started climbing the fence. "I'm not staying here. I'm in the mood for adventure. Besides, Scott, you're the one who's closest to a wolf. You can be our watch dog". I jumped over the fence and I could hear Stiles laughing. "Stiles just stay here". Scott grabbed Stiles arm to stop him from climbing like me. "Okay, hew come it's starting to feel like you're batman and I'm robin? I don't wanna be robin all the time". Scott gave him a weird look. "Nobody's batman or robin any of the time". He started climbing. "Not even some of the time". I started walking towards the bus. "Scott let's go before someone sees us". I could still hear them fighting. "Just stay here". Stiles sighed and turned around. "Oh my god". I heard Scott jump from the fence. I opened the door to the bus and walked up the steps. The inside of the bus smelled like blood and it was everywhere. I looked out the window over to Scott who paused outside the door with his eyes closed. "Come on. Let's get this over with". He opened his eyes and it's as though I brought him back from his thoughts. He walked in and grabbed the seat. He flinched away and blinked repeatedly. "Scott what's wrong? Did you remember something?" He kept looking at the aisle in front of me. He let go of the seat and walked forward to me. I was near the bloodied seats and I could smell it even more. Scott suddenly yelled and jumped back. He was definitely remembering last night. He grabbed his chest and backed away. "Scott, tell me. What happened?" Before he could say anything Stiles started honking uncontrollably and Scott grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bus. He let go and I ran towards the fence. "Get on my back" Scott yelled at me. "What? You're gonna drop me". He growled at me and I didn't want to see what would happen next so I decided to climb on his back despite my fears. He jumped on the truck then jumped over the fence. I let go of his back and we both rolled on the grass. I had a harder landing then him and hurt my shoulder in the process. I got up ignoring the pain since it wasn't something to worry about and jumped in the back of Stiles jeep. Once we were in Scott started yelling "Go, Go!" to Stiles. He turned around quickly and drove forward fast. "What the hell was that Scott? First, never growl at me ever again, and second, please do not jump 10 feet in the air when I'm on your back. Especially if you are not going to catch me when there is a freaking hard landing". Scott sent me a low apology. "Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked him. "Yeah I was there last night, and the blood. A lot of it is mine". Stiles gave him a surprised look. "So you did attack him". Scott shook his head. "No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus but they weren't mine. I think they were Derek's". I held on to the seat for dear life trying to buckle myself in. "Stiles can you please just slow down before I get a heart attack?". He turned left without slowing down. "What about the driver?" Scott was holding on to the outside of the car. "I think I was actually trying to protect him". Something did not make sense to me. "Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he's the one who attacked the driver?" Stiles kept going faster. "It has to be a pack thing. Like an initiation. You do the kill together". Let's hope they actually didn't do that. "Because ripping someones throat out is a real bonding experience" Scott added sarcastically. I leaned forward and grabbed on to Stiles shoulder. "I swear to god if you don't slow down I am seriously going to jump out of this car before we get into an accident". Stiles looked at me and finally slowed down. I looked over to Scott. "And Scott, either way you didn't do it which means-" He gave us a smile. "I can go out with Alison. Stiles smile vanished. "I was actually thinking around the lines where you won't kill us". I backed up to my seat and laid my head back. "oh yeah, that too". I laughed at his response even though it wasn't really funny.

The next day, during the last 5 minutes of History class the teacher gave us time to talk. I was talking to Emilie, Caitlin and Josh. "Hi girls, did ya miss me?" Josh was holding Caitlin's hand so I figured they were going out now. "Not really. It's been a lot less loud since you've been gone you know?". I shot a grape at Emilie that I was snacking on. "Now that is just rude. You have to stick with peace and love my friends". We all laughed and kept talking about random things. "Oh hey guess what? I talked to my mom about this Friday and she said you guys can sleep over as long as we pick up whatever messes we make". They nodded their heads and told me they would be over after supper.

School was over and everyone was getting ready to go on the buses. I couldn't find Stiles or Scott so I went to go talk with Emilie, Caitlin and Josh. We were standing outside when Stiles came over. I didn't see him of course so he yelled in my ear which caused me to jump. "Was that really necessary Stiles?" He stood behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yeah sort of. Scott and Alison left me so I was stuck roaming the halls until I thought, it would be a good idea to go scare my girlfriend". I tried not to roll my eyes at him. "Stiles you know them right? Emilie and Caitlin. You might not know Josh though so Josh, Stiles and Stiles, Josh". Stiles said hi but Josh was shy and just nodded his head towards him. "So where were you, I couldn't find you so I came to talk to with these lovely people". I sent a wink over to Emilie and Caitlin. "I was with Scott and Alison but they got boring. You are much more interesting". I nodded my head and heard the buses about to leave so I let my friends go. "Ladies, Josh". I waved to them and left. "where did you park again?" Stiles shook his head and grabbed my hand leading the way. "I think you have a case of short term memory loss". We arrived at his jeep and I jumped in. "That's not fair. There is an entire procedure you have to go through to know that kind of stuff". He nodded his head. "Point taken. So what are we doing tonight". I remembered I had hockey tonight. "First you have to drive me to hockey for 3:30 so you might want to step on it because I still have to get dressed".

I got dressed and went on the ice. We lost 1-0 against the boys sadly. I decided I would take a shower at home so it took me less than 5 minutes to get undressed. I walked over to the jeep and met Stiles. "You played good once again". I smiled and threw my bag and sticks in the back. "Thanks". He started the car and drove me home. "Man, you smell after hockey. No wonder you always take showers right after". I hit him in the shoulder. "Just drive".

We arrived home and I told Stiles to wait in my living room while I took a shower. I came out with a towel wrapped around me and went in my room. I got dressed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a beige long sleeve shirt. I let my hair dry naturally. I came out of my room and walked downstairs to go see Stiles. I couldn't find him. I looked in the kitchen then in the living room. "Stiles, if you're planning on scaring me it won't work so you might as well come out now". I opened the coat closet and Stiles jumped out at me. I yelled and fell to the floor covering my head. "and you said it wouldn't work". I let out a deep breath and got up laughing. "Is it it like scare Samantha day or something? Because that is the second time you do that today". I grabbed my jacket and went for the door. "There should actually be an international event like that because it is just so fun to see people's reactions after you scare them, you know?" It was still light outside but you could see the sun going down. "Yeah, it's fun for the person scaring people but not the others". I walked down from the porch and Stiles followed, closing the door behind him. "So where we going?" Stiles asked. I walked out onto the street and stood there. "Wherever we want to go". He grabbed my hand and we started walking down the street. "Well there's not that much that's interesting here so I guess we can just walk around". I entwined our fingers and walked slower than usual. "You know what?" He looked sideways to me. "What?" I let go of his hand and twirled around. "I feel awesome right now. Like nothing is going wrong at the moment. I feel free". He gave out a laugh and walked up to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist to stop me from spinning. "You should stop spinning like that before you fall on your face like when you ran into that locker". I leaned into him a little since I was dizzy. I frowned at the memory. "That was all your fault. I was wondering what you and Scott were doing and next thing I know I'm on my ass. Then some idiot 12th grader tells me to watch where I walk. Oh and instead of helping me up and asking if I'm okay you two just burst out laughing". We started walking again on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry about that but it was just too funny, I couldn't help myself". He started laughing again thinking about it. I looked up in front of me and saw a small animal roaming the streets. I let go of Stiles hand and walked closer to it. Once I was close I noticed it was only a puppy. It had soft black and white fur and a long muzzle. It looked like a Siberian husky. "Sam, I wouldn't get close to it if I were you". I knelt down in front of it and called it over ignoring Stiles. It walked over to me. I noticed it was a girl. I picked her up and walked over to Stiles. "Aww, I think I'll bring you home with me. Maybe get Scott to look at you". Stiles thought it was a bad idea. "What if it belongs to someone. It could be on it's way home right now". I gave him a sad puppy face and made the dog face him. "Stiles, look at her. Isn't she just adorable. I'll even put up 'found dog' posters all over town, it's not like it has a tag anyways". He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Fine but it's, she, is staying at your house". I jumped up in happiness with the dog in my arms.

We got to my house and I put the dog down. "This may be your new home so take a look around my friend, ooh Stiles she looks just like the husky I had when I was younger except that one was a boy called Max." He looked my way and back to the dog who was smelling everything. "What happened to him?" I turned away from him and hung my jacket up. "Phil took him back but that's alright because now I have her and I think I will call you... Chinook". He walked over to me. "That is the perfect name for her. But I have to go home". He kissed my cheek and I waved him bye. I closed the door and grabbed a bowl of water and some crackers. I went upstairs and put the bowl on the floor and the crackers on my bed. I went back down and picked up Chinook. "I bet you're thirsty". I closed my bedroom door behind us and put her on the ground. She went over to the bowl and started drinking. For the rest of the night I hung out with her, letting her out to go pee every once in a while. I also made sure that she didn't chew on anything she could sink her teeth in.

I was getting ready for bed when my mom started yelling. I opened my door and ran into Scott's room. I walked in to see Stiles sitting on Scott's bed and my mom holding a baseball bat. "Do you guys even play baseball?" Stiles asked my mom. The lights turned on and I saw Scott walk into his room. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door". My mom asked Scott. "We lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in". She held up her arms. "Yeah exactly and by the way, do either of you 3 care that there is a police enforced curfew?" We all looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. "Not really" I told her. She threw the bat on the bed beside Stiles. "No? Alright then. That's about enough parenting for me for one night. So goodnight". She walked out and yelled once more. I walked out to see Chinook rolling around on the ground. "What the hell is that?" I went over to her and picked her up. "This is my new dog Chinook, or will be if we don't find it's owner". Stiles and Scott came out and Chinook started growling towards Scott. He looked towards the dog and his eyes suddenly flashed yellow. As soon as that happened she stopped barking and went quiet again. "No, no no no no". My mom kept shaking her head. "Please mom? I'll take care of her, I swear. Scott works at the vet, he could bring her food and check to see if she's fixed and give her all the shots she needs". I looked towards Scott hoping he would agree. He responded with: "yeah sure, whatever". My mom finally gave in, probably because she was so tired and didn't feel like arguing. "Fine but if that thing even pees once in my house, out the door it goes". I nodded my head and she walked back to her room. We all went into Scott's room. I was still holding the dog tightly to my chest. Scott grabbed a chair and I sat next to Stiles on Scott's bed. "What?" Scott asked. "My dad left to the hospital a few hours ago, it's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds". Me and Scott looked at him not knowing what that meant. "Succumbed?" Scott asked him. "Scott, he's dead". He looked down mouth open in surprise. He got up and went to his window. "I need to see Derek". Before I could stop him he jumped out his window and ran for the woods. Chinook barked in my arms. I sighed and fell on Scott's bed letting go of the dog. I heard Stiles jump on the bed beside me. "Well it looks like someone loves you". Chinook suddenly started licking my face nonstop. I had to pull her off to stop her from licking me. I put her on the ground and she ran out of the room "I just hope Scott is okay". I put a pillow on Stiles lap and laid down on it. "I'm sure he can take care of himself". I felt his hand massage my head. I yawned and closed my eyes. "Maybe you should go to bed". I lifted my head up off of him and got up. "and maybe you should go home and also get some rest". I walked over to my room and found Chinook chewing on my sock. "Now that's just wonderful". I turned around to face Stiles. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to keep her". He told me. "Because she's homeless and I don't want her getting hit by a car. I also don't want her to be alone". I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He leaned in close and told me "What about me? I'm alone tonight". I kissed him on the lips. "What about your dad?" He shook his head. "He's working all night". I made a sad sound. "Poor Stiles. All alone tonight. What are you going to do? I have an idea. You could stay here for a while longer". He kissed me and brought me down on my bed. "That sounds like a good idea". I pulled his lips down onto mine again. Chinook started barking at us. Stiles pushed her away with his hand, his lips never leaving mine. "At least I know, that dog is good for something". Stiles got off of me and stood next to my bed. I looked towards my doorway to find my mom standing there. "You" She pointed towards Stiles. "Go home". He ran out of my room in a hurry and out the front door. "And you". She walked towards me and sat on my bed. "Don't do anything you aren't ready to do". I wasn't sure what she meant at first but then I caught on. "Woah, mom, Stiles isn't like that and you know it. He understands me and what I feel". She nodded her head. "I know, I know. Just making sure". I went back under my covers. "Can I please go to bed now?" She kissed my cheek and left my room. I shoved my face in my pillow and yelled. That was awkward situation with Stiles involved #3. How many more times will this happen? "Thanks dog". Chinook looked at me with her head cocked to the side. "You're too adorable to stay mad at". I picked her up and put her on my bed. She snuggled over at the end of my bed and we both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in while I had a hockey tournament and I have another one coming up so I probably won't update in a while again. I own nothing but my O/C. Here's chapter 14, _Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

It was Thursday and classes were finally over. I was walking over to my locker when I noticed Derek walking in the hall. I walked over to him and saw blood dripping from his hand. "Ah, Derek, right?" I touched his shoulder and he spun around knocking me down. "Jesus, I was going more for a hi but you know this is good too". When I got back up with my bag he disappeared. Stiles texted me saying to meat him at his jeep instead of his locker. I went outside and immediately saw the huge lineup of cars that were all honking at Stiles jeep. I ran over and found Derek on the ground with Scott and Stiles by his side. "What the hell is going on? And Derek you know what happened back there was kinda rude right?" They all looked up to see me walking towards them. Derek sent me a glare and returned to Scott. "I was, shot". I stood next to Stiles. "He's not looking so good dude". Stiles added. "Why aren't you healing". Scott asked Derek. "I, I can't. It was a different kind of bullet". Stiles stepped forward. "silver bullet?" I laughed at his thought but Derek obviously didn't think it was funny. "No, you idiot". He was looking really pale and it seemed like he was about to pass out at any moment now. "Wait, that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours". Derek looked at him confused. "Who, who said 48 hours?" Scott narrowed his eyebrows. "The one who shot you". Derek started hissing in pain and his eyes started changing to a light blue color. "What are you doing? stop that". Scott looked around to see if anyone noticed. "That's what I told you. I can't". I stepped forward and leaned down to Scott's level. "Uhm Scott? Maybe we should get him in the jeep before he changes". He just stared at me. "Like right now!" He went behind Derek and grabbed him under the arms. He pulled him up and I opened the passenger door to Stiles jeep. Scott put him in and closed the door. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used". Scott held on to the window. "How the hell am I suppose to find that out?" People started getting out of their cars. "She's an Argent. She's with them". I saw Alison coming over. "Why should I help you?" Scott asked. "Because you need me". Stiles walked around his jeep and started the engine. "Scott be careful and don't get caught". I gave him a pat on the arm for good luck and sat in the back. "Stiles, get him out of here". Stiles looked over to Scott and told him. "I hate you for this, so much".

I wasn't sure where we were going. Stiles checked his phone and got a message from Scott saying that he needed more time. "Come on, can you try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost at your house". Derek took his sweatshirt off and chucked it in the back on me. "Dude, honestly, what is your problem. Okay yeah you have a bullet in your arm but at least it wasn't in your heart. So stop being so rude all the time, it's kind of getting old". He shot me a look in the back and I immediately went back to being quiet. "You can't bring me there". Stiles sighed. "I can't take you to your own house?" Derek shook his head. "Not when I can't protect myself". Stiles slowed the jeep down and pulled over. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet, hmm? Are you dying?" Derek looked down to the floor. "Not yet, I have a last resort". Derek lifted his sleeve up to show us the bullet hole. It was not a pretty sight. "Oh my god what in the holy hell is that?" I asked him. Me and Stiles both started gagging and looked away. "You know what? You should probably just get out". Stiles pointed his finger towards the door still covering his mouth with his hand. "Start the car. Now". Derek was breathing heavily. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass in the middle of the road and leave you for the dead". Derek looked annoyed. "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth". I leaned forward near Stiles ear. "I really think you should just listen to him and start the car before I have to watch my boyfriend get himself killed and then I end up with post traumatic stres. Just saying". He reluctantly grabbed his keys and started the engine.

We ended up parking on the side of the road near a park. "Stiles what do we do with him?" It was getting dark outside and I still had Chinook to take care of. "Scott is calling me, one second". He grabbed his phone and put it against his ear. "What are we supposed to do with him?" He was holding his head in his hand. "and by the way he's starting to smell... like death... What about your boss?... You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you". Stiles passed his phone over to Derek. "Did you find it?...Look if you don't find it, then I'm dead alright?...Think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. It means he'll do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet". He shut the phone of and passed it to Stiles. I clapped my hands. "Very inspirational speech Derek. Way to scare the poor boy". Stiles started driving towards the animal hospital. Derek ignored me. I leaned back and looked out the window. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride.

When we arrived Stiles opened the back door. Derek slumped against the wall and I stood near Stiles. His phone went off and asked Derek "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?". I walked over to the door for the clinic trying to open it. "It's a rare type of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet". I turned around to face him. "Why?" He sighed and told me "Cause I'm gonna die without it". I continued to try and open the door. "Stiles, a little help here?" He walked over to me and took the keys out of his pocket. "Maybe this will help". He put the key in the lock and turned it. I tried opening it again. It worked but I fell forward for pushing the door too hard. Stiles caught me before I hit the floor. "Well that's one way to open a door". I smiled to Stiles. Stiles went back and helped Derek up and brought him in the room. Derek took his shirt off and put his arm on the examination table. "You know that really doesn't look anything some echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of". There goes Stiles again. Trying to lighten up the mood with a failed attempt. "Once the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me". I walked around the table. "Everything that comes out of your mouth is either rude or negative and maybe sometimes both". I walked around the table getting closer to him. "If Scott doesn't get here in time I have a last resort". Derek was rummaging through the drawers. "Which is?" Stiles asked him. "You are gonna cut off my arm". Stiles gave him a look of horror. "Yeah Stiles he's talking to you. I'm am definitely not doing that". Stiles shook his head. "Oh my god, what if you bleed to death?" Derek wrapped a blue ribbon around his arm. "It's heal if it works". I grabbed the saw and turned it on and off. "Sam you should do it". I turned to looked towards Stiles who was backing away. "Why me? You're the freaking guy!" He grabbed his arm and put the saw in his hand. "Look, I don't know if I can do this". Derek was finishing tying up the ribbon. "Why not?" I backed up behind Stiles. "because the cutting of flesh and the sawing through the bone and especially the blood!". Derek slammed the back of his hand on the table. "What, do you faint at the sight of blood?" I leaned against the cabinets behind me. "No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles told him. "How about this. Either you cut off my arm, or I cut off your head". Stiles lifted his arms up and pointed his fingers towards him. "Okay, I'm so not buying your threats anymore". Before anyone could react Derek reached across the table and grabbed Stiles by the shirt pulling him forward. "Oh my god, okay, alright, fine, sold, I'll do it, I'll totally do it". I stepped forward standing beside the table. "Can you please let go of him, you're gonna hurt him". Derek did let go but then he looked towards me and leaned my way ducking his head. He vomited black stuff all over me. I started feeling light headed as I heard Stiles say. "Holy god, what the hell is that?" Derek lifted his head back up. "It's my body trying to heal itself". He leaned his head against the table. "You did not just puke disgusting dog vomit all over me" I just kept staring at the ground. "and your body is not doing a pretty good job of it. Hey sam? You're not looking so good maybe you should sit down". Stiles told me. "Stiles can you please pass me your shirt". I looked at him and went over to the sink grabbing water and pouring it on my face. "What about me?" He asked me. "You have a t-shirt under it now just pass me your shirt Stiles or I am seriously going to rip it off of you". He took his shirt off and through it to me. "Now. You have got to do it now". Derek told Stiles. I turned around, facing the wall. I took my shirt off since the boys were too busy worrying about Derek's arm. "Look honestly, I don't think I can". Stiles told Derek. I put my hand in the sleeves and buttoned up the shirt. "Just do it!" I heard Derek yelling towards Stiles. "Oh my god, okay. Oh god. Alright, here we go". Then we all heard Scott angelic voice. "Stiles?" Well at the moment it was since he was the only one who could save Derek without cutting any one's arm off. "Scott?" Scott ran in and everyone stopped. He looked over to Stiles who was holding the electric saw over Derek's arm. "What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles let out a long breath of relief. "Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares". I walked over to the table. "Did you get it?" I asked him. He put his hand in his pocket and passed the bullet over to Derek who swayed on his feet. "What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked him. I walked behind Derek to get a closer look at it. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna". He dropped the bullet and it rolled over the table. He then fell backwards into me. I tried catching him before he hit his head on the floor and managed to keep him up for a little. "Okay guys a little help here?". Stiles came over and helped me put him down on the floor as Scott slid to the floor and tried to get the bullet that fell in the hole. "Derek? Earth to Derek, Come one buddy wake up!" I kept shaking his head side to side. "Scott what the hell are we going to do?" Stiles asked Scott. "I don't know! I can't reach it" Scott yelled to us. "Stiles, he's not waking up!" I told him. Stiles started panicking. "I think he's dying, I think he's dead". I started slapping Derek across the face. "I got it! I got it!" Scott got up and ran to us. Stiles pushed me aside and grabbed Derek's face. "Please don't kill me for this". He lifted his fist and punched Derek in the face. "Ow! God!". Derek wasn't the on yelling it was Stiles. I took his hand and gave it a kiss. "Put some ice on it when we get home". I told him. Derek grabbed the bullet and bit it open. A bunch of powder fell on the counter and he it on fire. He put the powder in his hand and shoved it in his bullet hole. He started yelling like hell and fell to the floor next to me. Stiles grabbed my arm and backed me up against him. Derek kept yelling and growling at the same time. After a while the black veins popping out of his arm and the bullet wound disappeared. "That was, awesome!" Stiles fist pumped in the air. Derek got up. "Are you okay?" Scott asked him. "Well except for the agonizing pain". He ripped off the blue ribbon. "Guessing the use of sarcasm is a good sign of health". I leaned on the table and Derek sent him a glare. "Okay we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone you got that? And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Alison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything". If Scott went back to Alison's dad he would get himself killed. "You're gonna trust them? Well you think they can help you?" Scot shrugged his shoulder. "Well why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are". Well said Scott, was all I could think of. "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nicer they are". I took a step forward. "What do you mean by that?" He shook his head towards me. "No. You and Stiles are going to go back home. Scott you're coming with me". He can't just take my brother and not tell me where he's going. "That's not happening. No way. Scott, mom is probably wondering where we are so you are coming home with me and Stiles". Derek put his hand on my shoulder but I just shoved it off. "Just go home. I'm not gonna hurt him". He took Scott's arm and puller him along. I was going to go join but Stiles just held on to my waist. "Let them go, Scott will tell us about it later". I turned to look at him. "Since when do you pass up on adventures?" He brought me back to his jeep. "Since Derek is involved. That dude still gives me the creeps". I got in and he started the engine. "Nah, he's just a rude jackass with anger issues". I told him. He snorted and continued to drive over to my house.

When I opened my front door there was garbage everywhere. "What the hell happened here?!" I walked in picking up a few things off the floor. Chinook came running down the stairs jumping up onto my leg. "Stiles help me pick this up before my mom comes home please". I looked over to Chinook. "I think I'll tie you up in the back when we're not home now". We picked everything up and I vacuumed the kitchen and the living room. I put the vacuum down and walked over to Stiles who was sitting on the couch. "Thank you". He was laying down and it looked as though he was asleep. "Stiles? You awake?" He didn't move so I bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. "That's one way to wake a guy up". I smiled and he sat up stretching his arms. "I better go. It's getting late". He got up and I walked him to the entrance. "yeah but don't fall asleep behind the wheel". He gave me a peck on the lips. "I'll try not to, goodnight. See you tomorrow". He walked outside. And I shut the door. I walked to the kitchen and refilled Chinook's water bowl, gave her some more food and brought her outside. I showered then grabbed the dog and went to bed. I didn't even hear anyone come in.

It was Sunday night and I had nothing to do because I had already brought the dog for a walk and posted all the found dog posters. Stiles was eating with his dad and Scott was at work just like my mom. I decided to tie Chinook up in the back with water and food and went for a walk to the movie store. I was in the mood for a little comedy. It was already pretty dark out so I wore track pants with a white sweatshirt so that cars could see me walking.

I was 5 minutes away from the movie store when something big and furry jumped out at me shoving me to the middle of the road. He pushed down on my side and I heard a crack in my left ribs but decided that it was nothing. "Holy shit! What is your problem?" I yelled out to the creature. He looked back and I noticed it had red eyes. I got up and it was about to lunge at me but a car was coming my way. I tried moving out of the road but I felt pain go up my left side. I fell to my knees and hands. Each breath brought pain. There were blue and red lights flashing on top of the car so it must have been a police car. The car slowed down and swerved around me. I laid down on the pavement and closed my eyes trying not to focus on the pain going up my side. I heard the car door open and someone run over to me. "Sam? What happened? Are you okay? Can you get up?" It was Stiles voice. He needed to slow down on the questions. "I, I don't even know, some random thing just shoved me to the ground and I heard a crack in my ribs and then a car almost runs me over because I can't move without feeling pain". I told him. Stiles lifted my back up and I cringed in pain. "Stiles who is it?" Was that Mr. Stilinski voice? "It's Sam. We have to get her to the hospital or something. I think she cracked a rib". He helped me up and I leaned into him for support while holding on to my side. "No, I, I'm not going to the hospital Stiles". I slowly walked over to the car, Stiles carrying me half way". Mr. Stilinski opened the door and Stiles sat me down in the seat at the back. He hopped in beside me and held on to me. "There's an ambulance at the video store. I can take you there Samantha but you need to get that checked". Mr. Stilinski told me. I nodded my head and laid it against Stiles shoulder. "What happened at the video store?" The car started again. "Someone got murdered inside the store". The car stopped and lights were flashing everywhere. Mr. Stilinski got out of the car and turned to look at Stiles. "Get her to the ambulance and stay there". He told him sternly. Stiles opened the door and helped me out. He walked me over slowly to the ambulance and sat me down in it. I could hear Jackson yelling at Stiles dad. Stiles looked over and yelled out "Woah is that a dead body?" Jackson shut up and Stiles earned himself a look from his dad. I saw an EMT coming my way so I hopped down from the ambulance groaning in pain. I didn't want to end up in the hospital having to get x-rays so I tried walking away but Stiles caught up to me since I was walking so slowly. "Hey woah. Where are you going? The EMT is coming". Before I could say anything someone caught me off. "Hi, I'm Helen and judging from the way you are holding your side and the way you're leaning more towards the left I'd say that you are hurt. So why don't you come on up here and I can check it out?" Stiles started pulling me back towards the ambulance but I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. "No that's alright. It doesn't hurt that much. I just need to rest". I gave her a smile but she didn't believe me and neither did Stiles as he helped me sit up in the ambulance. He sat beside me holding my hand. "Well it can never hurt to check". She put gloves on and probed my left side. I leaned towards Stiles and winced in pain. "I'm just going to lift your shirt up a bit to get a closer look, is that alright?" I nodded my head and felt Stiles squeeze my hand. She lifted my shirt up and lightly touched my side. "Well it doesn't seem to be that bad just make sure not to do any activities suck as sports the next few weeks. Maybe we should even get it x-rayed just to make sure that your don't have any broken ribs. I can also give you pain medication". She put my shirt down and took her gloves off. "No that's alright. I'll just have him to me home so I can sleep and also my mom is a nurse so she can get me that stuff without me having to go to the hospital". She nodded her head and Stiles helped me down. "Alright but like I said take it easy". She closed the doors and walked away. "Are you sure you don't want any pain meds? I'm sure they would help a lot".

I started walking forward and felt a little light headed. "Sam? Can you hear me?" I arrived at the police car and sat down on the ground putting my head between my knees. Stiles sat down next to me and rubbed his hand in circles on my back. "Yes I can hear you, I just need to go home". He brought me up and opened the door to the car. "Sam?" What was Scott doing here?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's chapter 15! I hope you like it, I own nothing but my O/C. _Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"Sam what happened?" I stood back up and leaned on the car. "Someone decided it would be a good idea to push me to the ground so I can bruise my ribs and then run off and leave me for the wolves. Actual real life sized wolves". Scott raised his eyebrow at that last comment. "But the worst part was that it didn't even have human eyes. It was weird. He looked back at me when I fell and it had red eyes but he left when he saw the police car". Scott's eyes went wide and he looked up to the roof of the movie store. I saw someone standing there. He looked a little like Derek. "Sam. Do you know who that was?" I shook my head. "If I knew who it was I'm pretty sure I would have told you". He sighed. "Stiles come on you have to know by just the clues she gave. He had red eyes and Sam wouldn't have bruised her ribs if it was someone ordinary who pushed her". Stiles looked to the ground then back up and met Scott's eyes. "It's the Alpha! But why didn't he attack Sam when he had the chance?" I looked up towards Stiles. "Yeah, I bruised my own ribs by pushing myself to the ground Stiles. He already did attack me! What else did you want him to do? And can you take me home now?" I looked over to Scott to ask him what he was doing here anyways but he had disappeared and so had Derek from the roof. "Yeah just let me get my dad so he can drive us". I nodded my head as he left to go find his dad.

The next day my ribs were worst than yesterday. I shut my alarm off and stayed in bed for about 10 more minutes before my mom came into my room. "Hey honey, I put your dog outside. How are you feeling?" I sank deeper into my bed. "Bad". She came to stand next to my bed. "Do you want me to grab you some painkillers from the hospital?" I shook my head. "No that's alright. I'm fine it looks worst than it actually is". I sat up slowly. "Do you want to stay home today?" I got up and went over to my dresser. "No. I want to at least do something productive with my day since I can't go to hockey tonight". She nodded her head and walked to my door. "Just be careful and call me if you need me". She shut the door and I got ready for school.

Stiles arrived at my house and I jumped in his jeep. He leaned over and gave me a kiss. He started the car and drove to school. "So how's my warrior this morning?" I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts". He parked the car and went around to open my door. He helped me down from his jeep. "Thank you" I told him. We walked into the school and I saw Alison at her locker. I walked over to her with Stiles. "Hi Alison". She opened her locker and 5 balloons popped out with a card. I heard Stiles chuckling beside me. "Is it your birthday?" Scott came up to her. " No, no. I mean yes. Please don't tell anybody, I don't even know how Lydia found out". She put the card and the balloons back in her locker. "Well happy birthday Alison! We should celebrate sometime". Scott gave me a look from the corner of his eye. "Or not. I'll let you and Scott have some alone time. Well Stiles let's leave these two love birds to themselves". I winked to Alison and walked away. When I turned the corner to get to my locker I turned a little to quick and felt pain go up my side. I grabbed the wall and leaned on it for a little bit. "You alright?" I heard Stiles ask me. "Yeah I'm good, just the ribs". He kept looking at me worriedly so I started walking to show him I was fine. "Listen, I'll see you after school. I have to take a science test that I missed during lunch for Mr. Harris. Alright?'' He kissed my cheek and left for his class. Í grabbed my stuff and went to french class and saw Emilie sitting at our usual spots. I sat down slowly next to her. ''Where have you been? Me and Caitlin have been trying to get a hold of you all weekend'' I put my stuff under my desk. ''Sorry, something came up so our sleepover thing will have to be next weekend''. She gave me a smile. ''Something like... Stiles, came up?'' The teacher walked in. ''Ah no. Why would you just assume it had something to do with Stiles?'' It actually had something to do with the alpha who could have killed me. The teacher was trying to get our attention so we stopped talking.

Classes were over and I was walking to my locker when I found Derek coming out of the guy's change room. Ì couldn't run over to him so instead of poking his shoulder like last time I just yelled at him. ''Derek!'' He turned around towards me. ''What do you want?'' He asked me. ''Still no 'Hi' or even just a friendly nod. You have a really bad attitude considering that me, Scott and Stiles actually saved your ass the other night... Just saying and-'' He turned and started walking out of the school. ''Dude! I wasn't done talking to you!''. He didn't look back. He opened the door and walked to his car. I was thinking about running after him and finding out what he was doing here but I decided against it. I walked back towards my locker to grab my stuff. I saw Stiles come out of his class looking mad. ''Hey what's wrong?'' I walked over to him. ''Nothing... just that, Scott won't answer his phone, Lydia is MIA and Jackson looks like he has a time bomb implanted in his face and another guy is dead''. We arrived at my locker and I grabbed my stuff. ''Everything will work out, you'll see and guess who I just saw?''.I shut my locker and we started walking over to his jeep since he already had all of his things. ''Please tell me you saw Scott''. He opened the door for me and we walked out of school. ''Scott is capable of taking care of himself and that would be a no. I saw Derek for some odd reason''. He gave me a confused look that resembled a little like mine. ''Wait, what was he doing at our school''. I sighed. ''I don't know that's what I was asking you...'' I jumped in his jeep and so did he. ''So where to?'' I asked him. He started the engine. ''First we have to go ask Lydia a few questions''. He drove out of the parking lot and on to her house.

We walked up to her door and I knocked. Her mom answered the door."Hi I'm Sam, this is Stiles. Is Lydia home?" She motioned us to come in and brought us up to her room. "Honey there's a Sam and a Stiles here to see you". Lydia was laying in her bed playing wit her hair. "What, the hell, is a Stiles?" She asked. Her mom gave us a smile. "She took some medication to ease the nerves. You can just go in". She waved us in. "Thanks". We both just stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" Lydia asked us. Stiles was stuttering. "We, we, were just, making sure that you were, okay". She licked her lips and patted the bed. "Why?" Stiles went to go sit and I stood in front of them. "Ah, because we were worried about you, today. How are you feeling?". I had the instinct to roll my eyes. She kept feeling his upper arms and moved in close to him. "I feel... fantastic". Stiles held his breath in and I grabbed the bottle of medication on her table. "Wow. Someone is seriously feeling good". I tossed the bottle over to Stiles. "Oh.. my... I bet you can't say I saw Suzie sitting in a shoe shine shop ten times fast". She raised her eyebrows and made an attempt. "I saw Shuzie... I shaw..." Stiles put the bottle back and Lydia leaned on her elbow on the bed. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. "I saw". I knelt down in front of her. "Lydia what exactly did you see?" I asked her. "Something". She still held the same frightened look. Stiles continued. "Something like, like a mountain lion?" She nodded her head slowly. "A mountain lion". I got up and looked over to Stiles. "Are you sure you saw a mountain lion? Or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" He asked her. "A mountain lion". Her expression never changed. He reached over her and grabbed the giraffe sitting on her table. "What's this?" She looked over to the giraffe. "A mountain lion". I sighed. He put the giraffe back. "You're so drunk". She laid her head on his leg and he leaned back and breathe out loud. I shook my head. "Stiles get up". I placed Lydia's head back on her pillows and pulled Stiles up off the bed. "We should just go. She's not going to say anything else and my ribs are starting to bother me worst than before". He took my hand and brought towards the door. "Well we're gonna go and let you continue your post traumatic stress thing". I started closing the door when I heard Lydia say "Stay". Stiles walked past me and towards the bed. "Stiles let's go. Her brain is not functioning right at the moment". I heard a faint 'Jackson' and she plopped down on the bed. I raised my arm and pointed towards her. "see?". Her phone started ringing and I went to go get it. "I'm just going to answer this. Alright Lydia? Alright". Stiles stood behind me and looked over my shoulder. "It's a text. Do you know how to work this phone?" I tapped the screen and a video started playing. Something with red eyes popped up on the screen and I dropped the phone. Stiles bent down to grab it and then played it again. His eyes went wide and he looked over to me. "Sam?" I shook my head. "That, that thing. That's what attacked me. That's what cause the bruised ribs. The red eyes. It's always the red eyes". He put the phone in his pocket and kissed my forehead. "hey, it can't hurt you anymore because neither will I or Scott let it, okay?"I nodded my head. "I know that but still. I feel like it's going to pop out at any moment. Like it's watching my every move. It gives me the creeps". He grabbed my hand and we walked back down to his jeep.

We got to his house, I grabbed us some water and went up to his room. I took the cap off of mine and through the other one to him. "Catch". He caught it with ease and drank some of it. I set mine down beside his bed and laid my head down slowly onto his pillows. Stiles looked over to me and gave me a worried look. "Do you need Tylenol or ibuprofen or something?" I closed my eyes. "I don't like taking those. There not good for you and people get addicted to them". He lent down and kissed my forehead. "Fine but get some rest. You look as though you're about to pass out at any moment now". I pulled his blankets over me and fell asleep. I wasn't sleeping well the past few days or even weeks with everything that's been going on. Every time I closed my eyes someone was dying. Also those red eyes kept coming back to creep me in my dreams. I always awoke gasping for air just like this time. I was running through the woods and I wasn't sure why. I just kept running in the same direction. Then I saw Alison with her bow and arrow pointed towards someone. Something. I crept closer and the thing turned towards me. At first I thought it was the alpha but then it ended being Scott with the red eyes. Alison was ready to shoot and even though Scott was about to kill me he was still my brother and I had to protect him no matter what. Alison shot and I saw the arrow going right towards him. Before it hit him I yelled out "No!"in my dream and woke myself up. I opened my eyes and saw Stiles playing with Lydia's phone. "Come on Scott, where the hell are you?" I got out of bed and went up to him hiding his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" He grabbed my hand and pulled them forward so my arms were wrapped around his neck. "Oh I don't know. Could it be the only other person in my room that was sleeping a while ago?" I smiled. "Not at all. Anyways what's wrong?" I leaned my chin on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do about this video". I unwrapped my arms and sat on his desk. "Do whatever you think is right. Besides it's Scott's fault for not answering his damn phone". He took the phone in his hands and tapped a few times on the screen. He put the phone back on his desk and crossed his arms. "what did you decide to do". He took a deep breath. "I deleted it and now I need to get Lydia's phone back". I nodded my head and swung my legs back and forth. "Everything is going to work out. You'll see". He got up from his chair and stood up on front of me putting his hands beside my legs. "So now you're the optimistic one". I laughed. "Well someone has to be. It sure isn't Derek that's for sure". I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He put one arm around my back and I let out a small 'ow'. My ribs were protesting. He broke away. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I shook my head. "Nothing that wasn't hurting before". We heard the door open and I jumped down from the desk forgetting once again about my bruised ribs. I lost my balance but Stiles caught me before I fell. Mr. Stilinski walked in and raised his eyebrow. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for that parent teacher meeting but I see that you have company. Oh Sam, how's the bruised ribs?" I sighed. "Never better". He laughed and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long, and don't worry i haven't quit on this fanfic, its just taking me longer to write, anyways enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next day I heard about what happened at the school and about Stiles dad. I felt bad for him and Stiles was mad at Scott. I didn't blame the guy. Scott could have done something too so that his dad didn't get hurt but also there was a lot of people panicking at the time so it was probably hard to pinpoint where everyone was.

It was saturday and I decided to invite Emilie and Caitlin for the night since I wasn't busy and my ribs were healing great. We played board games and talked the entire night. It was finally around 12 am that we finished our movie. We started talking again before we fell asleep. "So Caitlin, I was wondering how things with you and Josh are going... You guys have been getting pretty close lately". I sent her a wink and she giggled. "We are taking things slow you know? Unlike you and Stiles". I felt blood rush up to my cheeks. "I will have you know that me and him are taking things slower than you think". I knew my brother could probably hear us since he was just next door and with his wolf hearing and stuff. Caitlin and Emilie both looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was time to change the subject. "Uhm I'll just go check on my dog. I'll be right back". I got up and walked down to the living room to find my dog sound asleep in front of the couch. "Well you are one hell of a distraction". I whispered to myself. I walked back to the kitchen to pour myself a drink of water and sat up on the counter. I hope Scott was sleeping so he couldn't hear what we were talking about. I finished my glass and set it down in the sink. As I started walking back up to my room I heard noises coming from outside. I shrugged it off thinking it was the wind. I heard a low growl and saw Chinook standing up in front of the door. I slowly walked over to the door and cracked it open. No one was there so I opened it even more. I walked out on the porch and closed the door behind me so Chinook wouldn't be able to run out. I walked forward and leaned over the railing. I still saw no one. Before I went back in I looked once more around my yard and find two red eyes staring right back at me from behind the tree. I wanted to scream but it was stuck in my throat. I just stared in shock towards it. Some part of my brain must have still been working since I found myself creeping back slowly towards my door which suddenly opened. "Mind telling us why you're out here?" I turned to look over at a confused Emilie and Caitlin. "Cause you're missing out on all the fun in here". Emilie told me. I looked back over my shoulder and he was gone. Vanished into thin air. "I, uh, needed some fresh air". They nodded their heads and we ran back up to my room. I closed my window and decided it was time for bed. Maybe I was just imagining it.. I hoped so anyways.

The next day after lunch I was getting groceries for my mom with Scott at the store. We were walking into the parking lot on level 3 which we thought was where we parked. "dammit" Scott whispered. "I swear this is the level we parked on" I told him. We turned around and walked up to level 4. "Okay seriously, our car couldn't have just grown legs and walked away on its own. Where did it go?"I said. Scott sighed and dropped the bags to the floor. He took the keys out and kept trying to unlock the doors. We heard it beeping but I wasn't sure from where. "Well time for scavenger hunt". I smiled and started walking around him. "Where are you going?" He asked me. "Oh well I don't know, maybe I'm going to try and look for a certain car that we sorta need to get home?" He rolled his eyes and kept walking. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see a message from Stiles asking me if I wanted to go over to his house tonight. I was about to respond when I heard growling and saw Scott running towards the other end of the parking lot. I froze and thought it was the alpha but then I took a closer look and saw that it was only Derek. "Ah Scott?" He got up and put his finger to his lip showing me to be quiet. I wasn't sure what to do so I went back to where Scott had let our groceries. "Well Scott if you can hear me or even listen to me right now you would know that it is only the arrogant Derek following you so you don't have to panic. But like always, let's all just ignore the smart one named Sam and go on doing whatever stupid thing you were doing". Wow. Now I was talking to myself. I followed down to level 3 with the groceries bag and saw no one. I started walking to level 2 when I heard a few cars go off a few seconds after each other. "Oh my goodness, people need to learn how to find their cars". I was still talking to myself. My phone started ringing this time. I looked down and it was Stiles. "Hey, what's up?" I heard him moving things around in his room. "Nothing, I was just getting worried because you never answered my text and it said that you read it". I kept looking around for a sign of either Scott or Derek. "Uh yeah everything is okay, just trying to find Scott wherever the hell he went. I swear that guy can seriously run a marathon if he wanted to". I finally spotted them. "Actually sorry Stiles but I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow oh and please tell your dad to feel better for me". Derek walked away from Scott. "Yeah sure, I'll let him know". I hung up and Scott walked towards me. "How was the confrontation with the 'alpha'?" I laughed. He shook his head. "I have to stay away from Alison... Why is this happening to me and not you. I mean you were there that night also. He could have bitten you but no he decides to go after me". I took a step closer to him and pointed my finger towards his chest. "This is not just happening to you Scott. It's happening to everyone around you! Just look at Stiles dad. He got hit by a car trying to save people and you did nothing. I see Stiles everyday trying to help you. He stays up all night trying to get information and ways to ease your troubles. Mom thinks your change of attitude is her fault because she's never at home". I turned and walked away trying to find our car once again. "And what about you?" Scott asked me. "You keep everything inside until you erupt like a volcano. You don't trust anyone Samantha and that has to change so maybe Stiles isn't up all night because of me. Maybe it's because of you. He's trying to find ways on how to get you to open up. Because I know I tried and so did mom. So you know what maybe the bite would have been better for you. It would have gotten you to show a little more emotion sometimes even if it's anger". I spotted the car at the end of the parking lot. "You want me to open up?" I stopped walking and faced Scott. "Fine here it is. I don't remember the last time I've had a good night sleep without getting nightmares. It's not even the red eyes that scare me at 's Phil. And guess what? This nightmare actually happened. So I just keep replaying that night over and over in my head like it's on replay. And after that I shut everyone out because no one knew. No one needed to know. It's not anyone's damn business how I feel. I saw the pity in everyone's eyes. I was the girl who's dad abused her. I felt weak. Everyone stared at me. I'm the one who put a father away to whom a son looked up to as a hero in jail. Now I have your problems to take care of also. Another reason why I haven't been sleeping is because I'm worried about you. What if the alpha kills you? What if you run away and think it's a dream like last time? What if you lose control and you hurt someone? So you know what? Just leave me alone. I'm fine the way I am. I get by fine with myself. Besides I have Stiles. He helps me unlike you who's always gone with Alison or Derek or brooding in your room because your life sucks". I walked away towards the car and stopped talking. "Samantha that man was never my hero and I know myself. I won't lose control so you don't have to worry". I put the groceries bags in the back and didn't respond. "Sam you should talk about this more often. It doesn't make you weak you know". I sat in the passenger seat and closed the door as Scott sat in the drivers seat. "I don't need your help so just leave it alone". I looked out the window and didn't say anything else after that. Scott would say something time to time but after he understood that I was done talking, he shut up and drove home.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is chapter 17! The next update will be soon I hope. Merry Christmas and Happy new year! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

I wake up to a loud beeping. I mean like a jump out off bed and wail your arms around until you find your alarm beeping. This means it's Monday. Back to school. School was the last thing on my mind these days. I do my morning routine and meat Scott down at the breakfast table. I guess my mom had to work early this morning.

"Scott". I nod my head towards him. He doesn't even look up. He just grabs his bag and walks out the door. He keeps telling himself something I keep hearing:

"Stay away from Alison, Stay away from Alison". Over and over again.

That was weird. Even for him. I just shrug off his behavior and pass through school until lunch arrives and I can see Stiles again. He comes to see me at my locker.

"Hey there beautiful". I closed my locker and walk towards him. I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi to you too, how'd it go with Scott? Are you two talking again?" I ask him as we arrive at the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I guess. Did you know that Scott actually turned to Derek for help?" That was news to me.

"Nope, we haven't been talking lately either". He gives me a weird look but before he can ask anything else I see Scott sitting at a table with his face hidden behind a book. He keeps glancing over to Alison. I walk over to him and knocked on the book.

"Ah Scott what exactly are you doing?" He looks up from his book to me and then back to Alison.

"I can't let Alison see me". I shook my head and sat down beside Stiles. He took an apple out and took a bite out of it.

"I think the book is making it more obvious". Stiles told Scott. I took his apple from his hand and stole a bite from it. He gave me a sideways glance and took it back. "Besides she's reading anyways" he continued.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked Stiles. A plan for what? I asked myself.

"I think so". Stiles responded.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Scott asked him from behind the book.

"No, but your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I am a much better Yoda than Derek". Wait when did Star Wars come in to this conversation.

"That makes me think of 'Do or do not. There is no try'". I said. Stiles and Scott looked to me with a surprised expression. "What? Is it so weird that I know a thing or two about Star Wars?" Scott rolled his eyes and looked back at Stiles.

"Okay yeah you teach me". Scott told him.

"Okay I'll be your Yoda". This conversation was taking a strange turn.

"Yeah you be my, Yoda". Scott said slowly.

"Your Yoda I will be" Stiles responded in a weird voice. He started to laugh at himself and I smiled at his silliness. Scott just shook his head. "I said it backwards-" He tried explaining himself but was cut off by Scott saying "Yeah I know".

Stiles started packing his things. "Okay you know what? I definitely still hate you". He got up and walked away taking Scott's book with him. Alison saw Scott and started calling his name. I pointed to her, the direction he went.. And now I'm alone sitting at a table. I looked around the cafeteria and thought about how all these people are living normal lives right now. They have absolutely no idea what's going on.

After a while of just sitting there at the table I received a text from Stiles telling me to meat him at the lacrosse field. I walked outside and saw him hitting Scott with lacrosse balls. His hands were tapped behind his back. I ran to Stiles.

"What the hell is going on?" I stepped in front of Stiles before he could throw another one.

"Relax Sam. I'm trying to get him to learn how to keep his heart rate down". I moved out of his way.

"Alright then fire away". He kept firing them at Scott. I was actually enjoying this view. It was a win win for everyone. Stiles got to get back at Scott, Scott was learning how to stay calm and I could enjoy myself watching Scott get hit with balls without getting in trouble.

"Stop just-" Scott started to say until Stiles hit him with one last ball on the face. Scott dropped down to his knees and started breathing heavier. We both looked down at the heart monitor that was beeping like crazy. I ran up to Scott but didn't touch him. He ripped the tape from around his hands.

"Scott? Scott, you need to calm down before you hurt someone". I told him. Stiles knelt down beside me.

"Scott, you started to change". Stiles told him. Scott calmed down and rolled onto his side.

"Anger. But it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got the stronger I felt". That is the trigger.

"So Derek was right , anger makes you change". Stiles stated out loudly.

"I can't be around Alison anymore". He was still out of breath.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked him. Scott looked at the ground.

"No because she makes me weak". Stiles and Scott stood up and so did I.

"Well, sucks to be you brother. I'm sure that after a while you'll learn to be around her and control your emotions like turning your anger on and off". He nodded his head and went to the locker room with Stiles.

After last period I spotted Scott and Stiles walking towards the exit so I ran up to meat them.

"It's Alison". I heard Stiles say.

"What about Alison?" He turned towards me and smiled.

"Remember Scott, the night of the full moon. You were thinking about her right? About, protecting her". Scott took this into consideration.

"Okay". He said confused at what Stiles was getting at.

"And then the other night at the first lacrosse game you said you could hear her voice out on the field". Stiles kept going.

"yeah I did". Scott told him.

"So that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her. Well at least not like the way you were trying to kill me". That was in fact true.

"Or me. I recall you trying to kill me at least once". I added and laughed at the memory even though it was pretty frightening at the time.

"So that's what brings you back is what I'm saying". Stiles finally got to the point for once.

"but it's not always true. Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her I-" Scott said.

"No. That's not the same. When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex. You know?" Alright this was getting awkward. Scott was smiling like an idiot.

"You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?" Stiles accused him.

"Yeah sorry". He admitted.

"Yeah, that's fine look-" I cut him off.

"No it really is not fine because we are in school. In a public place. You think about that at home or when you are personally with the girl. Alone". Stiles raised his eyebrows and laughed at my reaction.

"As I was saying, back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different. I don't think she makes you weak, I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor". Scott nodded his head.

"You mean because I love her". His eyes went wide in surprise at what he just said.

"Exactly". Stiles responded.

"Did I just say that?" Scott was still thinking over what he just said.

"Yes you just said that". Stiles told him.

"Now you just have to say it to her face". I told him.

"I love her" He still going over it in his head.

"Yes alright. We get that. But you have to say it to her not us". I told him.

"I think I'm totally in love with her". This was getting very repetitive.

"That's beautiful. Now moving on, before you run off and write a sonnet can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time". Finally Scott moves on.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?" and he's still smiling.

"I don't know. Yet".


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is chapter 8! Enjoy :)**

* * *

We ended up going outside in the parking lot.

"Alright stand right there. Now give me your keys. Perfect". He placed Scott's arm holding his keys up in the air. "Now whatever happens just think about Alison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Scott nodded his head.

"Okay just keep holding it right there". Stiles casually walked away and took my hand so I'd follow him. He took out his own keys and before any one could do anything he keyd the car beside us. When he was done he put his keys away and yelled out "Woah hey dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck bro?" the guys in back of us looked towards Scott and started walking towards him looking furious. Scott looked down at his hand and shook his head. Before he could react the guy punched him in the face. Hard.

"Oh my god! Wow". Stiles said out loud. Scott fell down and held his mouth. He then did a very big mistake and charged at the guy which got him another punch. They pinned him an his back on the cement and kept punching him.

"Guys stop! Let him go!" I yelled at them. I was going to run and try to pry them off of Scott before he got seriously injured but Stiles wrapped his arms around me not letting me go. I kept trying to get away from him.

"Come on buddy stay calm". That's what he had to say? He's not even helping him. I mean I get that he's trying to help Scott control his emothions but still, the poor guy was getting his ass kicked. He was still holding on to me.

"Stiles let me go!" I tried prying his hands from around me but he wouldn't budge. Man he was actually pretty strong.

"Stop! Stop it right now". I heard Mr. Harris coming and Stiles finally let me go. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" Scott got up and Stiles just pointed his phone in the air and nodded his head.

"Ah Mr. Harris, I don't think you are allowed to call your students idiots... just saying". I told him. He sighed and walked away.

"Stiles what in the hell were you thinking? Scott could have gotten seriously hurt".

" Scott can heal 100 times faster than you so it wouldn't hurt him all that much". I nodded my head before Mr. Harris came back and sent us to detention. Even though I had nothing to do with this.

We were all in his class waiting for the time to pass by. Stiles was sitting next to me and Scott in back of us. Scott held a bloodied kleenex and decided to throw it at the back of my head. I turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry sir, I know this is detention and all but i'm ah suppose to be at work right now, and I rather not get fired". Mr. Harris just looked at him for a second and then back down to his paper like he hadn't heard anything. 'Jerk' I thought. I shook my head at him.

"You knew I would heal?" Scott whispered to Stiles who nodded his head. "Yep".

"So you did that to help me learn". Stiles rubbed his hands together and responded "Yep".

"And partially to punish me". Scott told him.

"Yes, well that one's obvious". Stiles responded. I looked up and saw Mr. Harris eyeing the both of them.

"Dude you're my bestfriend and I can't have you being angry with me". I smiled at what Scott just said.

"I'm not angry at you anymore. Look, you have something Scott, Okay? Wether you want it or not you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something". Stiles kept rolling his pencil between his fingers.

"I know. And I will". I feel like this detention time just turned into therapy time.

"Now was that so hard guys? I'm glad everything is back to normal now, or as normal it can ever be with you two anyways". I said.

"Alright all of you. Out of here". Was Mr. Harris really letting us go? I didn't wait until he changed his mind. I packed up my things and left with Stiles and Scott following behind.

Scott had to go to work so we dropped him off there and then Stiles came over.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm actually kind of tired so I think I'll go take a nap. You are free to join me if you want". I took his hand and we went up to my room. I lay down on my bed and pat the space beside me where goes to lay down. I pull a blanket on top of us and then I rest my head on his chest while he wraps his arm around me. We both fall asleep like that for about an hour. I wake up first and notice that my back is to Stiles now although I can feel his hand on my hip. I turn my body around so I am facing him. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I touch his cheek with my hand and his eyes flutter open.

"Hi" I say. He smiles to me.

"Hello. How was your sleep?" He asked me.

"Good, I needed that nap". I respond.

He kisses my forhead and then my nose and then a feather light kiss to my lips. I take his face in my hands and pull his lips onto mine again. More urgent. He repositions his body so that I'm under him now. I feel his fingers hovering over the buttons of my shirt. I'm not thinking about anything else. I feel his lips on mine, his breath is so warm. He pauses to take his shirt off to reveal his muscular body. I find my hands going up to touch his body. His muscles. I feel his lips on my neck.

"You should walk around shirtless more often". I whisper to him.

He smiles and tips my chin up and starts to kiss me again. I can feel his hands unbuttoning my shirt. When he's at the last button I lift my arms up so he can take it off. The cool air hits me right away and I shiver. The funny thing is that I don't feel cold. I feel warm and light headed a little bit.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?"

I'm smiling as I bring his lips back down to mine. My heart is beating really fast now. It doesn't feel wrong it feels right. I'm lost in a world where it's just me and Stiles. Until something just had to interrupt. It's Stiles phone ringing.

"Just let it go to voicemail" he murmurs. But the ringing doesnt stop. He groans and reaches over me to my nightstand where his phone is and answers it. "What? Because I'm kind of in the middle of something important right now". I smile knowing that I'm the important one. "Fine, I'll be there in a few" and he hangs up.

"Who was it?" I ask confused.

"It was Scott". I roll my eyes. Sometimes it's like he knows what we're doing so he has to find a way to stop it.

"What does he want?" Stiles kisses my forehead one last time and puts his shirt back on and tosses me mine.

"He wants me to pick him up so we can go meat Derek at school, I'll explain more on the way". We both hopped into the jeep and I took his hand in mine until we reached the school with Scott giving us a glare.

"This is a terrible idea" Stiles said once we were all out of the car.

"Yeah I know". Scott responded.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked with a slight panicked voice.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott raised his hands in the air.

"Well personnally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away" he sais.

"Just make sure we get inside". Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the back door pulling out a very large tool that I am sure will work in cutting a lock.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll just do this, get it over and done with and if nothing happens well then we move on with our lives. If something happens, well then, every one run for your lives and don't look back". I told them. It was my attempt at reassurance.

"Wow, great motivational speech there samantha". Scott said sarcasticaly. I turned around and ignored his comment looking over at the lights that were heading our way.

"Derek's here". Scott walked over to where he parked. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back". Derek informed us as he got out of his car.

Stiles went over to see through the window. "Ah, he looks comfortable". I felt bad for the guy. We dragged him into this mess. Scott patted Stiles on the back and we all started walking towards the school except for Derek.

"Woah hey, what are you doing?" he asked us.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right". For some odd reason that sentence sent chills down my back. Stiles must have sensed something too since he wrapped his arm around me.

We got in pretty easy so we made our way over to the principals office.

"Okay one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know". Well that was totally the answer we were looking for.

"and what are you gonna do if he does show up?" Scott shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know". Wrong answer. Again.

"Good plan" Stiles comented.

"Alright, you said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack right?" Scott asked.

"Right, but if you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?" The million dollar question asked from Stiles.

"I hope not". Scott whispered. I hoped not either because I rather not have a brother who murders innocent people during the night.

"Yeah me too". Stiles said.

"Wait, do you really wanna do this Scott? Like I mean, what if you actually do become part of his pack then what? You run off killing people? Killing your friends, your family?" Scott shook his head and gave me a small smile.

"I will kill myself before I kill anyone else Sam". Well see, now that wasn't fair. I lose a brother because of the situation he put himself in. Stiles set the microphone up to Scott's mouth.

"Alright, all you". Scott took a deep breath and howled. Well actually I'm not sure what it was. I was having a hard time not to laugh.

"Before I fall over in tears of laughter I'm going to go wait out there for you two".

I was walking down the hallway over to the washroom when Scott actually howled. It was loud. The entire school was shaking because of it. The picture behind me fell to the floor. The howl finally ended and I bent down to pick up the picture. The glass was shattered and the frame was cracked in two so I decided to leave it there because i did not feel like getting cut on a piece of glass. I heard Scott and Stiles talking to Derek outside. I went to go join them.

"What the hell was that Scott?" I yelled out to him. "You literaly broke a picture frame in the school".

Scott suddenly looked in the car and asked Derek: "What did you do with him?" Derek looked behind in him in confusion.

"What? I didn't do anything". Then out of nowhere Derek is picked up and a pool of blood starts to fall from his mouth. I couldn't move. I was dazed. My legs felt numb.

"Sam! Samantha, let's go!" Stiles voice brought me back and I ran for my life with them inside the school.


	20. Chapter 20

We ran into the school and shut the doors behind us.

"Lock it! Lock it" Scott yelled at us.

"With what Scott? We don't exactly have a key here". I yelled back at him. Stiles got up and looked through the window. Scott got up and looked as well.

"Stiles no. Stiles no don't!". He was out the door before we could stop him. He grabbed the tool we had used to open the doors and looked around. Then the Alpha popped up behind his jeep. Me and Scott started frantically banging on the windows telling him to come back. Stiles ran back in and lodged the tool in the doors. We all backed away from the doors.

"That won't hold, will it." Scott said.

"Probably not". Stiles agreed. All right we needed to get out of here and fast. We heard a howl and we bolted into the nearest classroom.

"It's your boss" Scott shook his head. "No".

"yes, Deaton? Murdering psycho werewolf". Scott shook his head again. "It can't be".

"Oh come on, he disappears and then that thing shows up ten seconds later tossing Derek 20 feet in the air. That's not convenient timing?" Scott wouldn't give in. I was passing the room looking out the windows making sure that thing wasn't there while they were arguing. Sometimes they can be so useless. I tuned out what they were talking about lost in my own thoughts. A way out. That's all we needed. I found myself walking towards the door when I heard the window crash and the battery of Stiles jeep flinging through the window. It landed right at my feet.

"guys we need to move now". I pointed towards the door.

"Just let me take a look". Scott stood up a little and looked through the window.

"Anything?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. I walked out the door and into the hallway. Scott and Stiles joined me shortly after.

We decided to go to the locker room since it had less windows.

"Stiles call your dad". Scott told him.

"And tell him what?" He had a point. I wouldn't want to be the one to explain that there is a big bad werewolf on the loose murdering innocent people and right now it's about to murder all three of us.

"Who cares, if that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off". And they are arguing. Again.

"And what if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight including my dad".

I walked away again towards the door that we came in from.

"ah guys" They were still talking. "Guys, I think we may have a problem". They finally came beside me and Scott had a frightened look on his face.

"Hide". We all hid in a different locker. I hid in the one beside Scott's.

The door opened and someone walked towards Scott's locker. I held my breath. He opened his locker and someone yeld but it wasn't us. I got out of mine and saw the janitor.

"what are you trying to do? Kill me?" We weren't. But that thing might. "get out of here all three, go!"

He shoved us all out. "Give us just one second to explain". Stiles attempted to tell him.

"Just shut up and go-". He was jerked backwards and the door shut closed. Then he was thrown into the window and a yell escaped my mouth. He shouldn't be the one dying. Scott tried prying the door open to help him but Stiles just shoved him forward and took my hand to run the other way. The guys ran into two exit doors but they wouldn't open. Scott looked through the crack.

"It's dumpsters. He pushed it in front of the doors to lock us in". Stiles kept shoving himself against the doors.

"Come on help me". Scott took his arm and pulled him away. "Stiles stop"

"I'm not dying in here. I'm not dying at school". Stiles kept on repeating.

"We're not going to die. He only wants me". That seemed in a way worst. I looked out the windows that we were standing in front and saw a figure.

"Oh my god. No". I stepped forward to look at it better.

"What? What is it Sam?" Scott asked me.

"It lookes like the same one I saw outside our house when, when i had my friends over. But it left as soon as they came outside to get me. But why would it just wait outside our house like that?" I gave a confused stare. And then it started running towards us. We turned around and once again, we ran. It seemed as though that's all we've been doing. Is running. It crashed through the windows and was getting closer. We ran down the stairs onto the lower level. We ran into an old room with a bunch of locker in it. We hid behind them. Scott looked over to where the alpha was and then motioned us to start moving.

"Alright we have to do something". What did he have in mind?

"Like what? Offer him some red meat so he'll get distracted and we can leave?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it. Something". We kept hearing it growl. Stiles took his keys out and shook them.

"No, what are-" "Shhhh" Stiles tried to shut him up then threw his keys in the empty room in front of us and pushed me back whith Scott. The alpha ran forward into the room and Stiles closed the door behind him. I helped Scott push the desk in front of the door to keep it locked. We all started smiling since we just locked it into a room. I still had a bad feeling that this wasn't over. It kept trying to get out.

"Scott you gonna join us soon or are you going to stay over there?" I asked him. He jumped over the table and it looked very animal like. Stiles attempted to take a look at the thing but he manged to make it even more angry and it went through the ceiling. We were doing fine until Scott stopped us.

"Wait do you hear that?" obviously we did not because we don't have dog hearing. "It sounds like a phone ringing. I know that ring. It's Alison's phone". He called her and told her to meat us in the lobby.

Alison walked through the door. Surprisingly so did Jackson and Lydia.

"Finally can we go now?" Lydia asked us all. Eager to leave. Then the ceiling noise came back and we were running. Stiles took my hand and pushed me forward. "Go!". Everyone was in front of us when i felt it grab my foot. I fell forward and kicked him in the face which did absolutely nothing. Lydia, Alison and Jackson were already in the cafeteria. I felt his claws slowly digging into my shoe and soon it would go into my foot. Scott came out of nowhere and clawed him in the face which actually did do something. I slipped my foot out of my shoe and Stiles helped me up. I didn't feel anything as I was running but once I was in the cafeteria and I stopped I had to sit down on the floor next to the windows.

"You alright?" Stiles asked me. I nodded my head and leaned my head against the wall. "Physically yes. He took my freaking shoe! It was my favorite pair too". Stiles laughed and we looked over as everyone was stacking the door.

"Scott wait not here". Stiles said next to me. "guys? If you could just wait a second. Guys!" He was getting frustrated. "Hello!" They all stopped and stared at him. "Okay nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He turned and waved over to the windows and then came to sit next to me again.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here? Because I'm freaking out here and I would really like to know why. Scott?" Alison looked over to Scott who groaned and moved away from her over to the tables.

"Somebody killed the janitor". Stiles started to tell them. They were all obviously confused.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Alison asked.

"who killed him?" Jackson looked over to Stiles.

"no,no,no,no. This, this was supposed to be over. They killed the mountain lion". Lydia was stammering. She was shaken up.

"Lydia, don't you get it? It was never about the mountain lion". Jackson was getting on my nerves. I wanted to hit him every time he opened his mouth.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott?" Alison was becoming annoyed.

"I, I don't know. I just, if we go out there, he's gonna kill us". They asked who. Scott shook his head and said "Derek. It's Derek Hale. I saw him. He's in here with us. If we don't get out now. He's going to kill us all". I was now afraid that Derek would haunt us from his grave.

"Call the cops". Jackson told Stiles who was still sitting next to me.

"No". He said firmly like nothing would change his mind.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked, irritated.

"I mean no. Do you wanna hear it in Spanish? 'noh'. Look Derek killed three people okay we don't know what he's armed with". I started to zone out as I could feel heart beating 100 miles per hour. I hadn't noticed Stiles get up until he decided to punch Jackson which I totally think he deserved but apparently Alison did not. Stiles took his phone out. "Dad hey it's me, and it's your voice mail. I need you to call me back like now. Like right now. We're at the school". And he hung up. The door started to open since the big bad dog on the other side had finally arrived. Stiles came over to me and helped me up.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell". We all raced to the kitchen and went up to the science lab. We closed the door and Scott jammed a chair in the handle. Not that that it would do anything. Then we heard some growling and someone walked by.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here is chapter 20 enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked him.

"5 if someone squeezes on somebody's lap". Alison gave him a disbelieving look. "5? I barely fit in the back?" Well this is awesome.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention". Stiles said lifting his hands in the air.

"Well what about this? It leads to the roof. We can go down to the fire escape and down to the parking lot in like seconds". He pointed to the door. Stiles shook his head.

"It's a dead bolt". I walked over to them. Scott looked down then snapped his head up.

"The janitor has a key". Is he talking about the same janitor that just got killed a little while ago?

"Yeah sure, but his body has been ripped to shreds and god knows where he is now". I told him.

"I can get it. I can find it by scent, by blood". Scott responded. He sounded so sure of himself.

"Well gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea, what else you got?" Stiles said. I had to agree with him.

"I'm getting the key". I sometimes hated Scott's stubbornness.

"Scott, how about we just stay here until Stiles dad calls back or something. Or just keep calling the police, I don't know, anything that's better than what you're about to do". I told him as he walked by.

"And what if he finds a way in here?" Scott lifted his hand and squeezed my shoulder. "It's nice that you finally show some love towards me but I have to. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here". I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Fine but don't say i tried to warn you". I walked away and towards the windows. Alison seemed to agree with me.

"You can't go out there alone and unarmed". Scott grabbed a pointer stick from the wall and flung it around. I heard Stiles sigh and look away.

"Well it's better than nothing". Scott said trying to defend himself.

"There's gotta be something else". Stiles said.

"There is. Like a firebomb, in there is everything you need to make a self igniting molotov cocktail". Wow I never knew Lydia could use such words or even knew her sciences. Everyone looked at her with confused stares. "What? I read it somewhere". She said trying to hide the fact that she was actually somewhat intelligent.

"we don't have a key for that either" Stiles pointed out. Jackson rolled his eyes and burst the glass open by crashing his elbow into it. That was one way to do it. Lydia mixed in all the ingredients as Jackson gave her the last one.

"No, No. This is insane you can't do this. You can not go out there". Alison said.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles dad to check his messages". Scott took the molotov cocktail.

"You could die. Don't you get that?" Alison pointed out.

I pushed myself off the wall and stood next to Stiles. "I agree with Alison. I still think this is a very bad idea". As usual Scott ignored me and started walking towards the door.

"Scott just stop, do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell?". Scott nodded his head. "Well so do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night" Alison had tears running down her cheeks. "Please, please don't go. Don't leave us".

Scott looked around at all our faces then looked towards the door. "Lock it behind me". Alison took his face and kissed him. Then Scott left. I walked over to the door and locked it and walked back beside Stiles. I looked over to Jackson. Am I seeing this right? Is Jackson actually smiling right now? I thought.

"Uh Jackson what's so funny? Because right now, I see my brother who's about to do something that you are too selfish and scared to do ever in your life. As long as you get out of here safe, you probably don't even care what happens to us". I took a step forward and felt Stiles wrap his hand around my arm. I looked behind me to Stiles. He just shook his head. His hand went up to my face and I felt his finger wipe away a tear that I wasn't even aware that fell. I wiped my eyes with my hands and walked back to the windows and sat down against the cabinets. Stiles came to sit next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me. I felt exhausted.

"I should have stopped him from going. Or at least have gone with him to help him find the damn key". I said out loud.

"It's not like we could have done anything, it's better if he goes alone. There's less people for it too see and hurt". He whispered. I nodded my head. It was true what Stiles was saying but it didn't mean I had to like it.

I looked up when I heard Jackson yelling and fall to his knees. Then I heard a very loud noise that sounded like growling.

"Scott! I need to find Scott!" I got up, unlocked the door and ran outside. I could hear Stiles yelling at me to get back in the room.

"Scott where are you?" I yelled out. I was walking silently when I heard someone breathing really loudly. I looked cautiously around the corner and saw a dark figure that seemed to be Scott. I was about to run up to him when he looked up and I saw that he had shifted. Why had he shifted? Was the Alpha near by? His gaze held the most dangerous look I've seen. It was pretty scary. He tuned his head and saw me standing there. I heard a low growl. It scared me even more so I started running away from him. I was scared of my own brother. I ran into the nearest closet and locked the door behind me.

I didn't know how much time had passed before I saw light appearing under the door. Someone unlocked it and opened the door. I couldn't see who it was at first until they slowly walked in. I noticed it was Mr. Stilinski. Was I ever glad to see him. I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"There you are Sam. Stiles said you ran off to find your brother and never came back. You scared us half to death". I don't know why but I was shaking a little bit.

"Sorry. I won't scare you like that again". I let go of him and he led the way.

"knowing you, you probably will". He told me. We walked outside where I found Scott and Stiles leaning against the cop car.

"Hey boys! Look who I found hiding in a closet". They both looked up and ran over to me. Stiles dad left to go talk to the other cops.

"Thank god. What the hell were you doing Sam?" Stiles asked me while he held me to him.

Scott looked up apologetically. "I thought maybe that I had done something. I'm happy you're safe though". He said.

I nodded my head. "What happened in there anyways Scott? You had this deadly look on your face. So I just ran and hid in a closet".

"The Alpha. He made me shift. He wants me in his pack but in order to do that I, I think I need to get rid of my old one". Scott looked down sadly.

"What? What do you mean old pack?" Stiles asked him.

"Alison, Lydia, Jackson... you two". I closed my eyes and sighed.

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us himself". I said out loud.

Scott turned around and shook his head. "He wants me to do it. The worst part is, is that when he made me shift... I wanted to kill you. All of you. If Sam hadn't hid in time, who knows what could of happened in that hallway". He looked in back of us and narrowed his eyes. We turned around and saw Deaton sitting in the ambulance.

"What happened? How did you get out?" Scott asked him.

"I told them about Derek and apparently you saved my life. So I should tank you". Scott gave him a confused stare.

"Alright guys, let's let him get some rest. I'll bring you guys home". Said Mr. Stilinski. Wait until I get home. My mom is probably freaking out right now.


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, **

**reason is my laptop broke down so i haven't been able to write in a while. **

**I'm hoping to get a new laptop soon. **

**hopefully very soon so I can continue the chapters I had already started and finished on my other **

**laptop. Thank you for your patience readers! **

**Hope you guys will continue reading once I can continue my story! **

**oh and question: Should I continue my second story with Sam? or make a new character for it? **

**I'd love your feedback! Thanks again!:)**


End file.
